Incomming Messages (traduction de hunnyfresh)
by dysmorphologie
Summary: Ruby crée à Emma un profil sur un site de rencontres. Le seul soucis est qu'elle est enregistrée comme étant un homme. Ce n'aurait pas été un problème, si Emma n'était pas tombée sur le profil de Regina et n'avait pas commencé à discuter avec elle.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis tombée récemment sur une fanfiction rédigée en anglais, fanfiction que j'ai dévoré en une journée. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de la traduire, et l'auteur accepta avec joie.  
Voici donc la traduction d'**Incomming Messages**, de la talentueuse **hunnyfresh**. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPITRE UN

Regina se douta que quelque chose se tramait à la manière dont Henry et Kathryn entrèrent dans son bureau. Les sourires espiègles et intrigants ainsi que les regards qu'ils se jetaient l'un à l'autre informèrent le maire qu'ils avaient un plan qui l'impliquait et elle était sûre qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Elle les foudroya du regard, observant à tour de rôle son fils et son amie pour savoir lequel des deux serait le premier à prendre la parole.

« Regina, » dit Kathryn d'un ton calme. « Il y a quelque chose que nous voudrions que tu fasses. »  
« Tous les deux ? » demanda Regina avec scepticisme.  
« Yep » dit Henry en souriant.  
Le sourire qu'il affichait fit osciller la brune. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, quel que soit leur plan...  
« On pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi si tu sortais un peu plus, » dit la blonde. L'inclinaison de la tête de Regina et son sourcil levé la firent continuer. « Sur un plan plus personnel. »  
« Je ne vois absolument pas ce à quoi vous voulez faire allusion, » dit Regina avec un hochement de tête avant de continuer à taper sur les touches de son clavier.  
« Quelque chose comme un rancard », répondit Henry.  
Regina releva tête. « Pardon ? »  
« Peut-être que tu trouveras le Grand Amour, » lança le jeune garçon avec un haussement d'épaules. «C'est ce que tout le monde désire, après tout.»  
Le maire tourna la tête vers la blonde afin de la questionner. « Vous m'envoyez en rencard . »  
« Non ! » s'exclama Kathryn pour se justifier. « Non, je sais que tu aimerais être la seule à prendre l'initiative de ce genre de chose, mais nous... »  
Elle se tut, comme pour réévaluer son plan.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Regina de sa voix autoritaire.  
Kathryn tressaillit, clairement tentée de retrouver le calme et la sécurité de sa maison et d'oublier ce qu'elle avait planifié avec Henry.  
« Nous t'avons inscrite sur un site de rencontres ! » s'exclama Henry.  
Les yeux de Regina s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle regarda celle qui serait bientôt son ancienne amie. Elle parla calmement, insistant sur les mots. « Vous avez fait quoi ? »  
« Ce n'est pas forcément pour avoir un rancard, Regina. » Kathryn tira une chaise en arrière et s'assit. « Ça peut n'être que pour une correspondance, une amitié. Ou également un rancard, certes. »  
Le maire se pencha vers son fils et lui parla gentiment mais fermement. « Henry, pourrais-tu attendre un instant dehors s'il te plaît ? »  
Henry lança un regard à la dérobée à Kathryn avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise vide près d'elle . « C'était mon idée aussi. »  
Regina leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Visiblement, ils avaient tous les deux décider de se liguer contre elle.  
« On t'a fait un profil. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a pas utilisé de photo de toi et ton nom n'est pas explicitement mensionné. »  
« Je t'ai trouvé un super pseudo, » lança Henry avec fierté.  
« Singlebrooke Dating Service est un site officiel, j'ai vérifié, » continua Kathryn. Elle sortit un stylo et un bout de papier de son sac à main afin d'y noter quelques informations. « Et ton profil a déjà était consulté. »  
Cela intrigua le maire. Elle attrapa le papier où étaient écrits son pseudo et son mot de passe.  
« MadameRegal ? » elle leva sceptiquement les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs.  
« Il est cool, pas vrai ? » dit Henry en souriant grandement.  
Regina se pinça les lèvres et plaça le papier dans un coin de son bureau. « J'y jetterais un coup d'œil avant de décider si je garderais ou non le compte. »  
Henry sourit et se leva de la chaise, suivi par Kathryn. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, il leva les yeux vers la femme. "Elle va le garder."

Emma s'assit à son bureau, détendue, les pieds posés sur le meuble et une patte d'ours dans sa main. C'était un des avantages à être shérif dans une petite ville. Être payé à ne rien faire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un bout de la pâtisserie, Ruby, son adjointe à temps partiel, entra dans la pièce avec un immense sourire.  
"Aloooors", annonça Ruby en s'asseyant.  
Emma reposa sa patte d'ours. « Quoi? »  
« Alors je me suis ennuyé, la semaine dernière, » commença Ruby, « et il se pourrait que je me sois un peu amusée à tes dépens. »  
Emma ôta ses bottes du bureau et reposa la pâtisserie dans sa boîte d'origine. « Aurais-tu fait quelque chose qui me vaudrais un licenciement ? »  
« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dit amuser, ne pas causer un suicide professionnel. »  
Emma prit un bout de la patte d'ours, et elle parla la bouche pleine. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »  
Ruby sourit avec machiavélisme. « J'ai utilisé tes traits de caractère pour un profil, sur un site de rencontres. »  
Emma toussa, manquant de s'étrangler avec la pâtisserie. Une fois qu'elle put parler à nouveau, elle s'écria. « Tu as fais quoi ?! »  
« Relax, je n'ai pas tout mais » répondu la jeune brune avec désinvolture. « Juste chacune de tes caractéristiques à l'exception de ton nom et de ton sexe. »  
« Attends, mon sexe ? » Emma se pencha en avant, abasourdie.  
« J'ai mentionné que tu es un homme. » Ruby haussa les épaules et prit un beignet dans la boîte près d'Emma. « Beaucoup de femmes ont eu envie de discuter avec toi toute la semaine. »  
La blonde lança à son amie un regard incrédule. « Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
Ruby afficha un air malicieux, haussant les sourcils. « Peut-être que toi aussi, tu aimerais converser avec des femmes... »  
Emma leva les yeux au ciel. «Apparemment, je suis un mec. »  
« Un mec populaire. »  
Ruby se leva et se posta près d'Emma, tapa quelque chose sur le clavier.  
« Singlebrooke dating Service? » Emma lut l'écran en éclatant de rire. « Sérieusement? »  
«Pour les célibataires de Storybrooke,» lança rapidement Ruby.  
Elle se connecta sur le compte d'Emma et se redressa, fière.  
« KnightInRustyArmour. » Emma se mit à rire. « Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de mieux, Rubs ? »  
Ruby lui lança un clin d'œil et se tourna pour partir. « Tu me remercieras un jour. »  
« J'en doute, » marmonna Emma en parcourant le site.  
Elle cliqua sur son profil et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Ruby n'y ai pas inclus de photo. Par contre ce qui l'étonna fût le nombre de messages reçus, même avec l'absence de photo de profil. Ruby avait dû écrire un sacré profil...  
Elle descendit la page jusqu'à tomber sur la description qu'elle se mit à lire fébrilement.

_Bientôt trentenaire, avec un humour prêt à rivaliser avec celui d'un enfant. Aime les voyages et les aventures, mais peux aussi bien se poser devant un DVD d'aventure avec une friandise, certains jours. Plutôt intelligent sous ces airs enfantins, n'ayant pas peur de se faire une opinion. Je suis quelqu'un de gentil et bien que réservé, je m'ouvre de plus en plus aux liens d'amitié. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je mérite que l'on apprenne à me connaître. Cherche quelqu'un avec une bonne ouverture d'esprit, une bonne intelligence, et n'ayant pas peur de me tenir tête._

Emma secoua la tête en riant, après avoir lu son profil. Ruby était sacrément créative lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, Emma lui devait bien ça. Ce que la brune avait écrit décrivait parfaitement Emma et elle fût ravie de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas si repoussante.  
Elle fut terrassée par la curiosité, et elle cliqua alors sur sa boîte de réception.

_J'ai lu ton profil. J'adorerais te rencontrer ! ;)_

Emma se fronça le nez. C'était directement la case prison si elle découvrait qui avait écrit ça. Elle supprima immédiatement le message.

_Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'astiquer votre armure.  
_  
Elle rit, cliqua sur le lien « message suivant ».

_Il semble que vous soyez prompte à vous ouvrir aux gens, c'est adorable et sensible. J'espère qu'un jour vous vous ouvrirez à moi.  
_  
Adorable, oui. Mais sensible ? Emma ? Aucune chance. Supprimer.  
La plupart des messages lui arrachèrent des grognements, mais pour le reste elle les lit avec entrain. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était en train d'utiliser le site, non. Elle jetait juste un coup d'œil.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire ses messages, elle parcourut le site avec légèreté. Cependant, en parcourant les profils, son attention fût retenue par une certaine Madame Regal.

_Sur la fin de mes trente ans, attirante et brune. Mère célibataire d'un enfant, mon fils est une part extrêmement importante de ma vie. Les hommes effrayés par les enfants n'ont donc pas à écrire. Ma carrière est dans la politique-_

Emma marqua une pause. Cette description lui était particulièrement familière...

_Ma carrière est dans la politique, et j'ai un travail haut placé qui me vaut d'être autoritaire. Beaucoup de personnes se plient à mes désirs et c'est donc facile de voir pourquoi je parais intimidante. En vérité, je cherche simplement la bonne personne pour construire une relation. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de timide, mais j'éprouve le besoin de me protéger. J'attache de la valeur, avant tout, à mon fils. Puis à l'honnêteté et l'intégrité._

Emma fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être...

_À toutes les personnes assez braves pour écrire, ne perdez pas votre temps si rien de ce qui fût mentionné ci-dessus n'est à votre goût.  
_  
« Eh bien si. » Emma s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'agissait bel et bien du profil de Regina. Ainsi, elle était tout de même à la recherche d'un peu d'amour. En voilà une chose intéressante !  
Emma relu le profil deux fois avant d'admettre qu'il s'agissait là vraiment de Regina. Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer la nouvelle, celle que le maire était à la recherche d'amour dans sa vie. D'un amour plus sincère que celui qu'elle distribuait à ses pairs.  
Bien que la description de Régina la qualifiât comme étant une femme attirante, Emma avait depuis bien longtemps commencé à voir le maire comme une femme magnifique. Attirante était un euphémisme.  
Emma se pencha encore un peu en arrière, les doigts croisés sous le menton, pensive. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'avoir le cœur net quant à l'identité de la personne. Il fallait lui écrire. Elle n'avait rien à perdre : si ce n'était pas le cas tant pis. Si, au contraire, c'était le cas, ça lui donnerait une chance d'échanger avec elle sans que cela tourne en dispute, même si Emma aimait leurs disputes. Ce pouvait être une chance d'apprendre à connaître la brunette.  
« Que faire, que faire... »  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte, Emma avait cliqué sur le lien « envoyer un message » sur le profil de Regina. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, défiant Emma d'envoyer un message à la brune. Ses doigts planèrent un instant au-dessus du clavier, puis elle se mit à écrire.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina fixa l'icône de sa boîte mail lui annonçant qu'elle avait un nouveau message provenant de Storrybrooke Dating Service. Elle avait inspecté son profil la veille et l'avait trouvé à son image. La raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas supprimé restait un mystère pour la brunette. Peut-être qu'une part d'elle-même désirait trouver quelqu'un. Ou bien, et cette raison paraissait la plus plausible, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Henry.  
Les trois lettres composant le mot « Hey » dans la barre objet firent accélérer son cœur. Avant de lire le mail, elle cliqua sur le lien du pseudo pour jeter un coup d'œil au profil de l'envoyeur.

_Aventurier, intelligent, avec ses propres opinions.  
_  
Pour dire vrai, Regina n'aurait normalement pas donné la moindre chance à ce profil mais d'après le taux de compatibilité qui accompagnait le mail, ils avaient 92 % de chances de s'entendre.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que les portes de son bureau étaient fermées, avant de cliquer sur l'email.

_Chère MadameRegal._  
_Pour être franc, je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose auparavant. Est-ce que je gagne des points en étant honnête ? Mauvaise blague, je sais, mais j'espère qu'elle détendra ma nervosité. _  
_Je suis tombé sur votre profil, et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à vous connaître. Vous êtes une mère qui travaille dur. Votre fils a de la chance de vous avoir. Vous serez au passage ravie de constater que je ne suis pas de ces hommes qui craignent les enfants. Je suis même du genre à très bien m'entendre avec eux. Encore des points de gagnés ?_  
_Depuis que j'ai commencé ce message, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que vous trouviez dans mon profil quelque chose qui vous plaise. Je pourrais vous dire que je suis du genre à aimer les longues balades sur la plage devant un coucher de soleil, mais ce serait vous mentir. Je suis plutôt piñas colladas et averses. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé, dans tous les sens du terme. Peu de gens de mon entourage, que ce soit de ma famille ou de mes amis, ne connaît vraiment ma vie. Je sais que dit comme ça je dois ressembler à un monstre antisocial, mais je vous jure que ça ne va pas jusque là. Je peux même vous donner des références, si vous voulez !_  
_Je suis peut-être un peu snob et j'ai une certaine attirance pour le rock classique. Je viens sûrement de vous effrayer avec mes goûts musicaux, n'est-ce pas ? N'ayez crainte, je suis très ouvert aux autres genres. Je sais que su internet les gens ont plutôt tendance à ne citer que leurs qualités, mais je pense qu'il est plus juste envers vous que je cite également quelques défauts. Il est difficile pour moi d'être proche des gens. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a le plus attiré sur votre profil, que vous soyez vous aussi privée sur vous-même. Maintenant ces quelques petites choses avouées, je dois admettre que je me sens mieux. Je peux parfois être entêté, mais de nos jours qui ne l'est pas ? Pour finir sur une bonne note, je suis plutôt bon quand il s'agit de mettre un sourire sur le visage des gens. Peut-être y en a-t-il un sur le vôtre, désormais ?_  
_J'espère que ma bravoure ne sera pas vaine._  
_Amicalement,_  
_KnightInRustyArmour._

Le cœur de Regina battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elle lisait et relisait le message, souriant pour elle-même à l'idée que quelqu'un aie pris le temps de lui envoyer un message en voulant vraiment apprendre à la connaître.  
Devait-elle répondre ? Elle admit qu'elle était hésitante à le faire, mais c'était une petite ville et cela pouvait provenir de n'importe qui. Même si elle ne pouvait pas définir quoi qu'il en soit exactement qui était cet homme en se basant sur son profil, le fait qu'il ait pu déformer certaines choses rendait la tentative d'éliminer des individus encore plus compliquée.  
Elle plaça le pointeur de la souris sur le bouton répondre. Quel mal pouvait faire un mail, après tout .  
Prenant une profonde inspiration et tentant de contenir son sourire, elle cliqua sur « répondre ».

* * *

Emma attendait sa commande chez Granny quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle l'en sortit, et toucha l'écran où l'icône de ses mails clignotait.  
Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandir quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une réponse à son mail. Elle fixa l'icône un moment, se préparant mentalement à un rejet. Une seconde, le maire ne la rejetterait pas automatiquement. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'Emma derrière le pseudo de KnightInRustyArmour. Mais là encore, c'est du maire qu'elle parlait, et Regina était prompte à rejeter de simples courtisans en son genre.  
« Voilà, » dit Ruby en posant la poche de repas à emporter d'Emma sur le comptoir.  
Emma cacha vivement son téléphone dans sa poche avant de marmonner des remerciements et de saisir le sachet.  
Elle courut _à peine_ jusqu'à la porte puis jusqu'au poste de police, impatiente et effrayée de lire le mail en paix.  
En arrivant au poste, Emma posa son déjeuner sur le bureau sans y toucher et plaça son téléphone à côté, le regardant fixement et impatiemment.  
_Du nerf, Swan, c'est juste un mail. _  
Reprenant son portable, Emma cliqua sur le message non lu.

_Cher KnightInRustyArmour, _  
_c'était effectivement une mauvaise blague mais je vais me contenter de l'ignorer pour le moment. J'ai cependant apprécié votre honnêteté. Je suis également novice dans ce genre de camaraderie sur internet. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que j'envoie un email personnel et non pas un rapport sûr de budget, alors pardonnez-moi si j'ai l'air un peu formelle._  
_Si l'honnêteté est une chose à laquelle nous adhérons tous les deux, je dois admettre que mon fils est dans une de ces phases restes-loin-de-moi. J'espère qu'il en sortira bientôt. Alors le fait que je sois mère ne vous a pas fait fuir ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un réponde au profil d'une mère célibataire. Il me semble effectivement que vous avez une certaine bravoure pour oser aborder une mère seule et indépendante. _  
_Je veux bien croire que les longues balades sur la plage peuvent être éprouvantes dans cette armure rouillée qu'est la vôtre. Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir peu ou pas de liens familiaux dans la vie, alors vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette situation. Cependant, il se peut que je vous questionne sur ces fameuses références. _  
_Vous me captiviez jusqu'à ce que vous admettiez votre faible pour le rock. Puis-je vous persuader d'écouter du Beethoven ? Vous êtes honnête. J'apprécie cela. Et je suis d'avis que l'entêtement peut être pardonnable, de temps en temps. Mais essayez cependant de ne pas en faire une habitude. Pour ce qui est du sourire, je suppose que l'atmosphère de mystère et le fait de ne pas savoir sont utiles. L'incertitude est plaisante, non ?_  
_Pour rajouter quelque chose sur moi, entre mon travail et mon fils je tente de cuisine le plus souvent possible, d'apprendre de nouvelles recettes et de perfectionner les plus anciennes. C'est pour moi une vraie passion._  
_Je n'ai pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis un certain temps et je doute être prête pour en vivre une en ce moment. Mais la place est libre pour une relation d'amitié, si vous êtes intéressé._  
_P.S. votre bravoure vous a fait gagner des points._  
_Sincèrement, _  
_Madame Regal._

Emma souriait bêtement en lisant le message. Non seulement Regina ne l'avait pas rejetée, mais en plus elle lui avait répondu de façon positive et avec un certain sens de l'humour. Qui l'eut cru ? Emma venait déjà d'apprendre des choses sur l'effrayante maire et elle était rave de voir comme Regina se laissait aller dans le mail. Il y avait quelque chose, à propos du fait de discuter avec quelqu'un qu'on pourrait très bien ne jamais rencontrer, qui faisait que l'on s'ouvrait plus facilement.  
Emma stoppa son ascension vers un pic émotionnel quand elle réalisa une chose fatale. Regina croyait qu'elle était un homme. Abattue, le shérif s'affala dans son fauteuil. L'honnêteté était une chose que Regina cherchait particulièrement et lui parler sous une fausse identité était un mensonge majeur.  
_Et merde._  
Elle ne pouvait pas répondre maintenant. Regina devait s'attendre à recevoir un mail, et Emma trouvait cela juste de lui en envoyer un. Mais si jamais elle découvrait la vérité...  
Emma laissa tomber sa tête contre le bureau. Ç'avait été une mauvaise idée. Flasher sur son profil était une chose, lui envoyer un message en était une autre, mais continuer de communiquer avec elle était une toute autre histoire.  
Elle releva la tête et regarda son téléphone. Ils pouvaient n'être qu'amis. Comme des correspondants. Sauf que dans ce cas c'était via internet. C'était tout ce que Regina désirait de toute façon. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question d'une rencontre. S'il devait y avoir quelques plaisanteries sur ton de flirt, ainsi soit-il, mais absolument pas de rencontre.  
Résolue à répondre, Emma sortit son déjeuner et en mangea un bout avant de cliquer sur le bouton répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews mes amours! Je suis ravie que vous me disiez que ma traduction est meilleure que certaines traductions de FF, c'était mon enjeu principal. De ne pas traduire que les mots, mais de traduire plutôt le sens général des phrases.

* * *

_Madame Regal,_  
_Sujet : poste d'ami_  
_Qualifications :_  
_- Aptitude à être à l'écoute_  
_- Épaule robuste pour pleurer_  
_- Une main pour en taper cinq_  
_- Disponible pour du baby-sitting si vous avez un rancard_  
_- Pourra regarder n'importe quel film à l'exception de ceux de Nicholas Sparks_  
_J'espère que vous trouverez mes qualifications pour le rôle d'ami à votre goût. Bien évidemment, je ne m'opposerais pas à une promotion future._  
_C'est mieux comme ça ?_  
_Je vous ferai rire, un jour, je vous le promets. Cela étant dit, avec les dangers d'internet, seriez-vous un serial killer, ou un pervers caché ? Je vous jure que pour ma part, je suis ni l'un ni l'autre._  
_Pour ce qui est de votre fils, laissez-moi deviner. Pré adolescent ? Douze ans ? Dès qu'il aura seize ans vous deviendrez sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il voudra conduire votre voiture. Bien que vous n'ayez pas tout à fait le profil de quelqu'un qui reste sagement sur la banquette arrière quand il s'agit de la protection de votre petit garçon. C'est une bonne chose, vraiment. Soyez juste vraiment sûre qu'il vous ramènera ensuite chez vous. Je ne peux pas fournir un exemple précis de ce que le moi de douze ans a pu faire avec sa famille. Je n'étais pas vraiment proche de mes parents et je ne les ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Eh non, votre maternité ne me fait pas peur. Je serais terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de mon enfant, bien que l'idée d'en avoir un m'aie traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois cette année. _  
_Pas mal, la référence à l'armure. Un ami m'a soufflé le pseudo, et je ne suis pas assez créatif pour le changer. Mais « MadameRegal », euh ? C'est comme discuter avec une Reine alors que je ne suis que le paysan._  
_Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je parle encore un peu de moi. J'ai beaucoup bougé en étant enfant, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment appris à me faire des amis, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seul. Pour garder le mystère, je ne vous dirai pas explicitement quel est mon travail, mais il m'amène à faire le tour de Storybrooke presque chaque jour. Suis-je un fleuriste apportant des livraisons ? Un pécheur talentueux ? Ou bien peut-être Mr. Gold faisant l'état des terrains pour construire ? Bon j'avoue, je ne suis pas le dernier. Vous pouvez avoir l'esprit tranquille, sans la vision de Mr. Gold en rancard._  
_Ma couleur préférée est le rouge. J'ai récemment découvert les joies de la cuisine (peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre virtuellement). Je sais réparer les voitures. Mon livre préféré est celui de Tom Sawyer. Kill Bill est mon film préféré._  
_J'attends avec impatience votre réponse pour le poste d'ami._  
_Amicalement,_  
_KnightInRustyArmour_

* * *

Regina déambulait dans un rayon du supermarché, faisant ses courses avec Kathryn et un Henry leur tournant autour en jouant aux jeux sur le téléphone de sa mère.  
« Alors, » commença Kathryn avec un sourire entendu, « j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas supprimé ton profil. »  
Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en quête d'une belle laitue. « Ce n'est pas faux. »  
Kathryn donna un coup de hanche au maire et fut accueillie par un regard qu'elle ignora totalement. « Quelqu'un t'as tapé dans l'œil ? » La mâchoire de la blonde faillit lui en tomber de surprise lorsque Regina se retourna en se pinçant les lèvres. « Quelqu'un l'a fait ! » en déduisit Kathryn.  
« N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez depuis le début, avec Henry ? » questionna Regina, se tournant vers l'épicier en demander quatre blancs de poulet.  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu rencontrerais quelqu'un aussi vite », admit Kathryn, se penchant pour récupérer la viande qu'elle tendit au maire.  
Regina rougit. Enfin, elle rougit à sa façon, ce qui fit s'élargir le sourire de son amie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Henry lui dit « Maman ? Tu as un mail. De KnightIn- »  
Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle s'avança vers son fils pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Le verrouillant rapidement pour se parer aux éventuels regards indiscrets, elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière avec dignité.  
« Ça venait du site de rencontres ? » demanda Henry avec curiosité.  
« Sauf si tu connais un autre chevalier à Storybrooke, » plaisanta Kathryn en se plaçant auprès de son amie.  
« Eh bien il y a Emma, » songea tout haut Henry. « Elle est le chevalier blanc dans mon livre. »  
« Henry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher quelque chose pour goûter ? » interrompit-elle son fils, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de s'éclipser.  
Elle ne se tourna pas vers la blonde avant d'être sûre que son fils était assez loin pour ne pas entendre la suite de la conversation.  
« Alors tu discutes avec un chevalier ? » interrogea Kathryn.  
Regina soupira avec force, tout en continuant de faire ses courses. « Son pseudo est KnightInRustyArmour. Il m'a contacté, pour dire vrai. » « Et ça fait combien de temps que vous échangez des mails ? » questionna la blonde alors qu'elles commençaient à se diriger vers la caisse.  
« Celui-ci est le troisième mail que nous échangeons, » répondit Regina, une pointe d'excitation pointant dans sa voix alors qu'elle voulait lire ledit mail. Elle était encore prudente et sceptique, mais si les événements n'allaient pas dans son sens il serait difficile de trouver l'identité de l'envoyeur même en vivant dans une si petite ville. Elle était sûre que Sidney pourrait trouver quelque chose, mais au fond d'elle-même lui murmurait qu'elle ne devait pas demander l'aide du reporter fou d'amour.  
Kathryn stoppa son amie en posant une main sur son bras. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et sincère. « Je te souhaite le meilleur, Regina. »  
La brune soupira en entendant la sincérité de son amie. Tout ce qu'elle put lui offrir en retour fut un sourire hésitant. Henry les rejoignit et mit un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat dans le panier de sa mère.  
Les trois heures suivant la réception du message au supermarché furent les plus longues de sa vie. Elle n'avait pu le lire ni en sortant du magasin, ni en conduisant jusque chez elle, ni en préparant à manger puis en dînant avec Henry, alors Regina dû attendre que le garçon lance « bonne nuit ! » du haut des marches pour s'identifier via le pc de la maison, impatiente de lire le message.  
Elle tapota ses doigts sur le bureau, incapable de fournir une réponse au message. Mais malgré tout, elle cliqua rapidement sur « répondre ».

* * *

Emma était assise dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Mary Margaret avec un immense bol de céréales coincé entre les jambes. Sa colocataire avait eu une invitation pour le soir même, laissant la blonde avec très peu de choses pour faire un repas consistant.  
Alors le shérif se trouvait assis dans le canapé avec un bol de Lucky Charms. Son téléphone sonna et elle le regarda avec excitation. Elle se rua sur l'appareil, renversant au passage un peu de lait de son bol.  
Elle cliqua sur sa boîte mail, impatiente de lire le nouveau message de Regina.

_Mr. Knight,_  
_vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'après considération, j'ai trouvé vos qualifications intéressantes, quoique votre non-goût pour Nicholas Sparks se dût de changer si vous voulez autant le poste. Vous serez également en liste pour une éventuelle promotion._

Emma sourit. Madame le maire était-elle en train de flirter ? Elle l'espérait.

_Je vous l'assure, je ne suis ni un serial killer ni un pervers, mais certains me qualifie de briseuse de cœurs. Vous pouvez être certain que votre intimité sera préservée._  
_Vous y étiez presque, il a dix ans et pense déjà que je ne veux pas de lui. Je me souviens de cette époque où j'étais sa meilleure amie, et où il avait l'habitude de me confier la moindre petite chose qui avait pu se passer durant sa journée. Désormais la seule qui l'intéresse est que je trouve un compagnon afin que je m'éloigne de lui._

Emma grimaça aux mots de Regina. Elle pouvait sentir la tristesse et le désespoir que la femme avait mis dans son message, et se promit mentalement de parler à Henry.

_Venant d'une personne sans famille, vous semblez parfaitement connaître la façon d'agir des enfants (ceci n'est pas un reproche). J'ai perdu mon père il y a longtemps, et ma mère quelque temps après. Honnêtement, j'étais effrayée à l'idée que je pouvais devenir une mère comme elle. Je ne sais pas si je suis loin de l'être ou au contraire, si je le suis entièrement._

Emma approchait son téléphone de son visage à mesure qu'elle lisait le message, hochant la tête de compassion. Elle n'avait jamais songé au fait que Regina avait des parents. Evidemement, elle en avait, mais elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment ils pouvaient être. Et d'apprendre que Regina était effrayée par sa mère . Cela ressemblait à de la maltraitance, et Emma avait bien assez connu ce genre de chose.

_MadameRegal me ressemble bien, mais je dois admettre qu'une de mes amies me l'a soufflé._  
_Ah, le mystère de votre travail. Je suppose que je pourrais faire une recherche croisée de tous les jobs employant des blonds pour faire le tour de Storybrooke, mais quel en serai l'intérêt . Hmm, laissez-moi deviner. Seriez-vous le conducteur de bus ? Ou peut-être le facteur ? Je me rapproche ?_

Emma éclata de rire. Le maire en était si loin.

_Si vous voulez vraiment une leçon, une de mes meilleures réussites reste les macaronis au fromage. C'est assez simple mais cela vous fera passer pour un chef auprès de votre entourage. Si j'ai vent d'un quelconque incendie en cuisine, je connaîtrais finalement l'identité de mon mystérieux correspondant._

Elle lança un regard offensé. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise en cuisine,pensa-t-elle en buvant un peu de lait. Elle grimaça. Des leçons seraient tout de même bienvenues.

Mark Twain est un classique, votre goût concernant les films me laisse perplexe. D'abord, vous n'aimez pas Nicholas Sparks, et ensuite j'apprends que vous êtes un fan de Tarantino . Je songe à revoir l'attribution du poste.  
J'aime jardiner. J'ai une immense collection de livres datant de l'époque victorienne. Je chante sous la douche.  
Sincèrement,  
MadameRegal.

Cette dernière ligne inonda l'esprit d'Emma. Regina qui chante sous la douche. Regina sous la douche. Regina nue sous la douche. Oui, son esprit était officiellement dérangé.


	4. Chapter 4

_Honnêtement, MadameRegal, vous admettez chanter sous la douche ? Comment pouvez-vous penser que le rôle d'ami me suffise, maintenant ? Est-ce trop tôt pour demander une promotion ?_  
_Je sais ce que vous pensez : cette personne est accro au sexe. Non. J'apprécie juste les bonnes chanteuses et j'aimerais avoir la chance de vous entendre chanter. Même si je dois avouer ne pas m'opposer à un concert dans un espace clos, avec un jet d'eau et très peu de vêtements._  
_Pendant que je parle de ma nouvelle promotion, je pense pouvoir négocier un des films de Nicholas Sparks si vous écoutez entièrement un album de Bon Jovi. Marché conclu ?_  
_Comment est votre fils? Je sais que cela peut-être indiscret, mais il est très important dans votre vie alors il doit avoir quelque chose de particulier. Vous faites beaucoup de choses pour lui, alors je pense que vous êtes loin de ressembler à votre mère._  
_Qu'en est-il des sujets plus légers ?_  
_Vous en êtes bien loin, pour ce qui est de la question de mon travail. Vous auriez raison de penser que j'ai mon permis. Cela restreint vos recherches à toutes les personnes âgées de plus de 16 ans. _  
_Je pense qu'il est injuste que vous tentiez (vainement) de deviner mon travail. Que puis-je imaginer à propos de vous ? Hum, voyons voir. Vous aimez cuisiner, vous êtes mère et êtes (définitivement) une accro du travail. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi puissante que voit fait-elle de son temps libre ? Quelque chose d'artistique, je pense. Piano ? Peinture ? Ou quelque chose de totalement différent comme vousoccupez d'un bateau dans le port . Je risque sûrement de faire un tour au magasin de musique, d'art, et une petite escale au port en attendant votre réponse (j'en dis trop!) au cas où je remarquerais une jolie femme._  
_Je serai ravie de remarquer que j'ai réussi à faire votre recette de macaronis au fromage avec une simple petite liste d'incidents. Saviez-vous que si vous laissiez les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante sans surveiller, l'eau s'évapore ?  
J'aime courir. Je vis en colocation. Je pense que les relations à distance ne fonctionnent jamais.  
Mais j'aime ça.  
KIRA_

* * *

_Knight,_  
_Vous n'avez le travail que depuis une poignée d'heures et vous demandez déjà une promotion ? Gardez à l'esprit que lorsque l'on apprend que quelqu'un chante sous la douche, la chose la plus appropriée reste à demander ce que peuvent être les avantages._  
_Si j'avais su que la caractéristique « oreille attentive » était une autre façon de dire « sex friend », j'aurais sûrement pris votre profil en reconsidération. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'y a pas d'autres postulants. Cependant je ne vous assure pas la sécurité de l'emploi._  
_Je vous donne à voir The Notebook pour la moitié d'un album._  
_Mon fils est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Il est brillant et créatif, quoiqu'il soit encore un peu imature. Je suppose que tous les enfants doivent grandir. J'ai tenté de l'initier aux sports quand il était petit, mais dès qu'il y avait une place dans un club ou un jeu à effectuer, je le trouvais dans une forteresse faite d'oreillers, de couvertures, et de chaises, et il était absorbé par des bandes dessinées. Cette époque me manque._  
_Bref, voyons quels métiers j'ai omis. Êtes-vous un dépanneur qui s'occupe des voitures des habitants de Storybrooke ? Ou bien un adjoint au shérif l'aidant dans ces minuscules manquements à l'ordre qui arrivent dans notre ville ?_  
_Ma mère m'a élevée de la façon la plus courtoise qu'il soit, oui, mais je me souviens que je rêvais de voyager lorsque j'étais enfant. Peut-être devriez-vous faire un tour aux docs dans l'éventualité que j'abandonne e canevas et la peinture._  
_Eh bien Knight, je sais à quel moment l'eau s'évapore. J'étais si proche de découvrir votre identité. Avez-vous cuisiné autre chose depuis ? J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me teniez au courant de votre progression, ainsi que vous offrir quelques astuces. _  
_J'ai faits de l'équitation. Je lis des comics et je suis une adepte de DC. Mon fils pense que je suis folle d'en être fan, mais que peut connaître un fan de Marvel ? Je ne me vois pas me marier à nouveau._  
_P.S Passez un bon weekend._  
_MadameRegal_

* * *

_Wow. Donnez-moi un instant pour intégrer le fait que vous ayez par inadvertance et intelligemment évoqué des avantages. Oui, je vois ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous m'allumez._  
_Je ne peux pas croire que personne d'autre ne vous envoie de mails. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, allez, c'est vous quoi. Enfin bon. Ça vous laisse plus de temps pour moi._  
_Alors, j'ai regardé The Notebook, et mon colocataire m'a lancé le plus étrange des regards lorsque ma lèvre à commencer à trembler. J'espère que vous êtes contente. Eh non, je n'accepte pas juste une moitié d'album. Donc maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à écouter l'album Crush de Bon Jovi, en entier. Je vous testerais sur votre connaissance des paroles._  
_J'aime la manière dont vous parlez de votre fils. Je sais que ça doit être dur lorsqu'il vous ignore, mais c'est tout de même comme s'il était votre unique source de vie. J'ai joué un peu de football lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Peut-être que je pourrais le sortir de temps en temps de sa carapace. Ce n'est pas que je sois présomptueux. Ou peut-être a-t-il simplement besoin de canaliser ses pensées. Vous avez déjà pensé à l'inscrire en classe d'écriture ? Vous seriez surprise de voir tout ce que les enfants introvertis peuvent écrire._  
_J'adore le fait que, parmi tous les jobs que vous avez listés, aucun ne corresponde. J'ai aussi apprécié le fait que vous vous fichiez de parler à quelqu'un dont vous pensez connaître le boulot alors que ce n'est pas le cas._  
_Alors vous peignez ? Abstrait, paysages, portraits ? Ou alors faites-vous comme dans Titanic et peignez des nus ? Si c'est e cas, je suis volontaire. Voyager est une bonne chose, voire de nouveaux endroits, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. Même si parfois on se sent un peu seul. Si jamais je vous vois grimper dans un bateau, assurez-vous d'avoir amené quelqu'un en cas d'ennui, ou je monterais en tant que passager clandestin. _  
_Hey, je n'ai pas brûlé le plat. Ça m'a juste pris un essai, ou bien peut-être sept. Je fais en ce moment même une pizza maison. J'ai acheté la pâte, la sauce, le fromage, ainsi que toutes les viandes connues de l'homme et ait mis tout ça au four. Qui a besoin d'un chef cuisinier quand on m'a moi ? Oh, mon colocataire veut faire un dîner du style potluck, demain soir. Des suggestions ?_  
_Attendez, Mme la Femme-indépendante-et-puissante-super-maman a eu un cheval ? J'arrive à peine à maintenir un poisson rouge en vie. Vous avez dû être Princesse dans une autre vie. Ah, ce bon vieux débat DC vs. Marvel. C'en est bien pour lequel je ne prends pas parti. Vous avez été mariée? Je suppose que c'est une chance pour moi que ça n'ait pas marché. Si je vois le gars avec qui vous l'étiez je lui offrirais un bout de mon âme._  
_P.S. Vous aussi. Vous devriez emmener votre fils aux écuries, ou encore mieux, rejoindre le côté obscur de la force. Admettez tout de même que Marvel fait des meilleurs films._  
_Sincèrement vôtre,_  
_KnightInRustyArmour._

* * *

« Emma, tu m'écoutes ? » Mary Margaret posa son cacao de chez Granny sur la table, les lèvres pincées.  
Emma acquiesça simplement, tapant rapidement sur son téléphone avec un soupçon de sourire, voire même de rire, sur le visage avant d'appuyer sur envoyer.  
« Alors qu'elle est ta réponse ? » questionna sa colocataire.  
Emma leva brièvement les yeux vers son amie, se demandant si c'était 'oui' ou 'non' lui causeraient des problèmes. « Euh, oui. »  
Mary Margaret sourit sournoisement. « Eh bien merci de bien vouloir nettoyer l'appartement, Em. »  
« Que- » la blonde soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Très bien. »  
« À qui envoies-tu des messages ? »  
« J'envoie pas de messages, » marmonna Emma. « C'est des mails. Des mails du travail. »  
« Ooh tu envoies des mails à quelqu'un ? » Ruby vint vers elle pour servir la tasse de chocolat chaud d'Emma et s'assit à côté de l'institutrice. « Tu discutes avec quelqu'un de Singlebrooke ? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.  
Emma ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt.  
« C'est vrai ! »  
« C'est quoi, Singlebrooke ? » demanda Mary Margaret, confuse.  
« Le site web sur lequel j'ai inscrit Emma, » expliqua Ruby avec un sourire ravi.  
« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » questionna la petite brune, atterrée. « C'est pour ça que tu es si dépendante à ton portable. »  
« Je ne suis pas dépendante. » À cet instant son portable vibra et elle l'attrapa avec excitation. Au lieu d'un mail, elle trouva une notification de mise à jour pour un est nombreux jeux qu'elle avait installés sur son téléphone. Elle reposa alors son portable, déçue.  
Les deux femmes assises face à elle la regardèrent comme si elle était une expérience scientifique, celle ayant les cheveux courts secouant la tête avec confusion et amusement, tandis que celle avec les cheveux plus longs souriait béatement. Emma rougit et baissa son regard sur ses mains, sans vraiment réaliser que ses yeux glissaient vers le téléphone de temps en temps.  
« Eh bien. » Ruby se leva avec un sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Profite de ton rencard. »  
« C'est pas un rancard ! » s'écria Emma alors que la brune s'éloignait. Elle se retourna vers sa colocataire avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
« Depuis combien de temps discutes-tu avec lui ? » demanda Mary Margaret en désignant le téléphone de la blonde.  
Cette dernière détourna les yeux face à la nature délicate de la situation. Se penchant en avant, elle parla à voix basse. « Ce n'est pas un homme. »  
Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent pendant un moment, le temps qu'elle assimile l'information. Elle se pencha en avant et posa affectueusement sa main sur celle d'Emma. « C'est tout aussi bien. Alors, depuis quand discutes-tu avec elle ? »  
Emma expira, soulagée mais toujours tendue. Le plus dur était encore à venir. « Plusieurs semaines. »  
« J'ai remarqué que tu devenais accro à ton téléphone. Je pensais que tu étais juste en train de battre ton record sur Fruit Ninja. »  
« Je suis également passe de le battre de le battre, » dit Emma en souriant. Retirant sa main de sous celle de son amie, Emma s'agita nerveusement. « Ce n'est pas tout. »  
« Ah ? » demanda son interlocutrice en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.  
Emma marqua une pause, évitant délibérément les yeux de la brune. Elle murmura doucement. « Il s'agit de Regina. »  
La petite femme toussa bruyamment. Elle tapa contre sa poitrine pour retirer le cacao qui était visiblement passé par le mauvais trou.  
Emma tressaillit et candis son verre d'eau à Mary Margaret qui le but. Quand ses voies respiratoires furent dégagées, elle regarda fixement la blonde avec une expression choquée. « Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que tu avais dit qu'il s'agissait de Régina. »  
Emma acquiesça docilement.  
« Emma ! » cria la brune.  
« Chuuuut », fit Emma frénétiquement, regardant les clients autour d'elles. « Elle ne sait pas que je sais qu'il s'agit d'elle, et elle ne sait pas que c'est moi. »  
« Emma, si jamais elle apprend que tu es en train de l'humilier, elle- »  
« Je ne suis pas en train de l'humilier, » se défendit rapidement le shérif.  
Mary Margaret haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.  
« C'est vraiment cool de parler avec elle. Elle est drôle et intelligente et- »  
« Oh mon Dieu, tu l'apprécies. » La brune en eut le souffle coupé.  
« Il y a pire. » marmonna Emma avant de gesticuler sur son siège.  
Mary Margaret soupira et se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants. « Comment pourrait-ce être pire ? »  
Emma leva les yeux et regarda la brune. « Elle pense que je suis un homme... »  
« Oh, Emma... » dit-elle doucement.  
« Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est juste que. Je sais pas. » Le shérif prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Tu dois lui dire, » annonça son amie.  
« Je sais, mais elle va paniquer, » marmonna Emma, tenant toujours sa tête. « Je ne compte pas la rencontrer. J'ai juste... J'aime vraiment parler avec elle. »  
« Pourquoi ne pas lui parler dans la vraie vie ? »  
Emma releva la tête avec un regard blasé.  
« Certes, c'est le maire, » Mary Margaret secoua la tête. Elle se pencha pour attraper la main de la blonde dans la sienne une fois de plus. « Tu es sur un terrain glissant, Em. Tu devrais penser à ce qui est la chose la plus juste à faire. »  
Emma savait ce qu'était la chose la plus juste qu'elle devrait faire. Si elle se souciait vraiment de Regina elle aurait dévoilé son identité et éventuellement ses sentiments. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Elle pourrait simplement arrêter d'envoyer des mails au maire, mais ç'aurait été trop cruel. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas. Regina était ancrée dans son esprit, et une part d'elle-même aimait ça.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard...**

* * *

_Lady Regal,  
J'ai essayé cette recette de poulet grill que tu m'as envoyé et j'ai même adopté la technique de la rôtisserie pour qu'il cuise uniformément. Tu es littéralement un génie de la cuisine !  
Mon mystérieux travail est calme ces derniers temps, alors j'ai cherché de nouvelles recettes. D'après ce que tu sais de la progression de mes talents culinaires, penses-tu que je sois prêt pour faire un plat de linguine de mer ?  
Quel est le tien, au fait ? De travail, je parle. Est-ce que ce collègue dont tu m'as parlé récemment à finalement appris à garder ses yeux en l'air ? Parce que, tu sais, je pourrais lui donner une leçon. Ou plusieurs.  
Oh, tu as finalement fini Des Souris et des Hommes ? Je suis vraiment surpris que tu n'aies pas lu ce livre avant, mais je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'avais une poussière dans l'œil lorsque je l'ai lu. Non, je n'ai pas pleuré de tristesse. C'était la poussière. Mais, sérieusement, je suis content que tu l'aies apprécié. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment lu ce livre d'Austen que tu m'as recommandé. J'ai triché et j'ai regardé le film. Et par regarder je veux dire endormi. Je suis content que vos compétences en cuisine surpassent vos choix littéraires.  
Je dois couper court à ce mail. On me demande au travail.  
D'ici la prochaine fois,  
Sir Knight_

* * *

_Lady Regal? Es-tu déjà en train de me donner des surnoms ? Je dois avouer que l'idée ne me déplaît pas._  
_Ne sois pas si surpris. Je ne vais tout de même pas te donner une recette ou une astuce qui n'a pas fonctionné. En ce qui concerne le linguni, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes aventures, mais je crois que tu peux y arriver. _  
_Comment ne peux-tu pas apprécier la force féminine d'Elizabeth Bennett ? Ah, c'est vrai. J'oubliais. Tu es un homme. Peut-être que ma prochaine suggestion sera le magazine QG. Tu lis des livres déprimants. Entre Des souris et des Hommes et la dernière leçon, même s'ils sont très bien écrits. J'espère que ce n'est pas un thème récurrent de ta vie._  
_Mon collègue a reçu un regard plutôt mauvais de ma part, et il n'a plus jamais refait ce qu'il avait fait, même si ton aide chevaleresque et appréciable. Je vois que tu représentes parfaitement ton pseudo._  
_Ah, votre mystérieux travail est réel. Je dois admettre que mes suggestions sont à sec._  
_Coïncidence, j'ai moi-même une réunion dans peu de temps._  
_À la prochaine fois, en effet._

* * *

Emma trouva Henry assis sur un banc, devant la salle de conférences de la mairie, cette même salle où elle devait assister à une réunion bihebdomadaire obligatoire pour discuter des changements et du budget de la ville. Elle s'assit près de lui et tira sur un des écouteurs qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Il leva un regard défiant, avant de reconnaître la blonde.  
« Emma ! » s'écria-t-il en souriant.  
Elle plissa les yeux à la vue de son nouveau téléphone, qui faisait office de lecteur de musique. « Wow, ta mère t'a gâté. Je n'ai pas eu de portable avant mes seize ans. »  
« Ma mère ne voulait plus que je joue avec le sien, » il sourit, connaissant la vraie raison pour laquelle Regina ne voulait plus qu'il utilise son téléphone : elle ne voulait pas qu'il jette un coup d'œil aux mails qu'elle échangeait avec son mystérieux correspondant.  
Emma prit l'appareil et regarda la liste de lecture. « Tu écoutes Bon Jovi? »  
Henry haussa les épaules. « Ma mère l'a mis sur la carte mémoire. »  
« Ce n'est pas des chansons de l'album Crush, » songea-t-elle à voix haute.  
Le garçon plissa les yeux, confus, mais Emma lui sourit simplement tout en lui rendant son téléphone. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Regina se soit mis à écouter Bon Jovi, et encore moins d'autres albums que celui qu'Emma lui avait indiqué. Une sorte de joie inexplicable remplit Emma, une joie qui fut rapidement interrompue par le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol.  
« Henry, tu es prêt ? » demanda Regina lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas. Quand elle aperçut Emma, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Shérif Swan. »  
« Madame le maire, » Emma insista sur le premier mot, espérant une réaction. Mais aucune réaction.  
« À plus Emma, » dit Henry en se levant et en ramassant ses affaires.  
Emma fit au revoir du signe de la main tout en regardant le maire. Elle réprima un sourire quand elle l'a vu sortir son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Elle avait visiblement espéré trouver un mail en sortant de la réunion. Replaçant son portable dans sa poche, Regina passa un bras autour des épaules d'Henry et se tourna pour partir.  
« À plus Regina, » annonça Emma à voix haute tout en souriant.  
La brune tourna brièvement la tête, et acquiesça tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Emma les regarda s'éloigner, un sentiment troublant pointant dans le creux de son estomac. Elle ne pourrait définitivement jamais dire à Regina qui elle était. La brune ne le tolérerait jamais.  
Elle soupira en se levant, donnant un coup de pied dans le pied du banc. Ça craignait.


	5. Chapter 5

Mes plus plates excuses pour mon absence. Mais je suis en train de me faire un marathon séries + tumblr... Je me rattrape dans les jours à venir. De plus, il est 3h du matin à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre. Ne voulant pas vous faire attendre, je l'ai simplement relu avec rapidité. Alors pardonnez-moi s'il est encore plus bourré de fautes et d'incohérences que les autres. Si vous voulez bien me les signaler, je les corrigerais. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours chaud au coeur, vous êtes too cute.

* * *

Regina se tenait près du comptoir, chez Granny, attendant son café et son scone du matin. Depuis bientôt un mois, le maire se sentait plus calme, elle souriait beaucoup plus et engageait amicalement la conversation avec les citoyens dans un but autre que la recherche du pouvoir. Pas plus tôt que ce matin elle avait fait une entorse à sa stricte routine matinale pour aider Granny à ramasser un sac de courses qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'était la cause de cette soudaine légèreté, mais elle était consciente qu'Henry était lui-même plus ouvert à la discussion.  
Il était en ce moment même à l'école, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait engagé le dialogue durant le dîner, quelques soirs auparavant. Visiblement, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Elle nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle partage cette agréable nouvelle avec son mystérieux ami.  
Elle acquiesça avec gentillesse quand Ruby posa devant elle le café et le biscuit, et sortit quelques billets pour payer son petit-déjeuner. Elle retira le couvercle du gobelet et commença à souffler sur sa boisson, ce qui lui permit en plus de se réchauffer les paumes et de sentir le café inonder ses sens.  
« Bonjour, madame le maire. »  
Regina ferma les yeux. Sa bonne humeur venait d'être ruinée en un claquement de doigt. Elle rouvrit les yeux et inclina la tête avec politesse. « Mademoiselle Swan, j'espère que vous serez présente à la réunion budgétaire. À l'heure, cette fois. »  
Emma sourit. « Je ne la raterais pour rien au monde. »  
La blonde avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'assit près de Regina, celle-ci debout, en train de grignoter son scone.  
« Ça n'a pas grand chose d'un petit déjeuner, » commenta Emma.  
« Vous avez raison. Votre chocolat chaud et votre patte d'ours sont un choix tout à fait approprié. »  
« Je vous imaginais simplement du genre à aimer les petits-déjeuners copieux, » dit Emma en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.  
« Et pourquoi m'imaginez-vous tout court, shérif ? » Regina haussa un sourcil.  
Emma ouvra la bouche et bafouilla brièvement. « C'est juste que vous savez cuisiner. » Elle écarquilla brièvement les yeux et s'empressa de finir. « Enfin, Henry a évoqué votre talent culinaire. »  
« Oui, eh bien j'avais d'autres priorités qui m'ont mise en retard, » admit Regina.  
Emma dissimula un sourire ravi. Les rares moments où elle et Regina n'étaient pas occupées, leurs envois d'emails étaient si rapides qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en discussion instantanée. Les deux femmes étaient restées éveillées jusque très tard, envoyant et recevant des mails si bien que Regina avait appelé ça « une nuit ensemble ».  
« J'espère que ces empêchements valaient le coup, » dit Emma en connaissance de cause, avalant une gorgée de cacao pour dissimuler son sourire.  
Regina releva la tête, confuse, et fini par la secouer. Elle mit son biscuit dans son sac et attrapa son gobelet à emporter. « Bon appétit, shérif. Et, s'il vous plaît, soyez à l'heure. »

* * *

Emma était tellement à l'heure qu'elle était même en avance. Il n'y avait rien à faire au poste, alors elle avait décidé de marcher jusqu'à la mairie dans l'espoir de tuer le temps. Elle y était arrivé quinze minutes plus tard, et s'ennuyait à nouveau, mais simplement dans un autre endroit.  
Elle s'assit à l'extérieur, sur le banc situé à proximité du pommier de Regina, ce même pommier qu'elle avait déshonoré quelques mois auparavant. Cela amusa la blonde de comparer ses sentiments actuels pour la brune à ceux qu'elle avait à ce moment là. Elle était passée du stade de vouloir couper l'arbre d'une femme pour l'emmerder au stade de se faire passer pour un homme dans le simple but d'apprendre à la connaître. Le fait est que cette évolution restait pour elle un mystère.  
La vibration de son téléphone la fit sourire avant même qu'elle ne le sorte de sa poche. Les mails de Regina étaient toujours agréables, mais Emma aimaient encore plus en recevoir durant la journée. C'était comme si le maire ne pouvait pas attendre pour lui parler. Ce qui, Emma l'espérait, était vrai. Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et commença à lire.

**Monsieur Knight,  
J'espère que tu es ravi d'avoir su me tenir éveillée toute la nuit. J'entends d'ici ta blague salace alors ne tente même pas de la placer.  
As-tu réalisé que ce jour marque notre premier mois complet de correspondance ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a fallu si peu de temps pour connaître quelqu'un, et les centaines de messages dans ma boîte de réception prouvent que je suis encore capable de me faire des amis.  
Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître mieux que les autres personnes dans mon entourage. C'est sympa.  
Je suis obligée de n'écrire qu'un court message. Encore une réunion. Mais pour rester dans la tradition, mes fleurs préférées sont les roses, les roses de n'importe quelle couleur. Je commence à apprécier Bon Jovi. En retour, tu devrais écouter le génie orchestral de Yanni.  
Je t 'écrirai ce soir.  
MR**

Emma finit de lire le message, et dès qu'elle eut lu les dernières lignes elle consulta l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard.  
« Merde, » murmura t-elle pour elle-même, avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de conférence.  
Elle repris son souffle avant d'entrée. Tous les membres du conseil étaient déjà assis autour de la table ronde, avec un seul siège vacant en face d'une Regina mécontente.  
« Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez vous dépêcher et vous asseoir, » dit Regina, agacée.  
Emma acquiesça simplement et s'assit en face de la brune. Celle-ci commença à parler de certains travaux de maintenance sur la route principal, ou d'un truc du genre.  
Ce n'était absolument pas un secret qu'Emma ne portait jamais la moindre attention à ces réunions, et aujourd'hui ne faisait aucunement exception. Eu lieu d'être attentive, l'esprit d'Emma vagabondait. Elle savait maintenant que communiquer désormais avec le maire depuis un mois. Plus d'une centaine de messages avaient été échangés, et le téléphone d'Emma était devenu faisait désormais partie entière de son corps.  
Les choses se compliquaient lorsque Mary Margaret était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle pressait Emma d'être honnête avec Regina, plusieurs fois, mais la blonde ne pouvait simplement pas l'être. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas couper court à cette relation qu'elle entretenait avec la brune, et elle savait que Regina ne le voulait pas non plus.  
À la pensée de Regina, Emma leva la tête et remarqua que le maire avait cessé de parler. Un gars en costard avait commencé à parler des imports de Storybrooke, et Emma fut ravie de constater que Regina avait elle aussi l'air de s'ennuyer.  
Elle regarda la brune regarder son téléphone, qui attendait près d'une pile de dossiers. Emma sourit avec malice lorsque Regina commença à vérifier l'écran toutes les deux minutes, juste pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveau message. Le maire était donc aussi fana qu'elle.  
Se penchant en arrière pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche, Emma garda ses mains sous la table afin de taper discrètement son message.

_MadameRegal,  
Tu me tends beaucoup trop la perche, pour les blagues salaces. Tout ce que je lis, c'est « Je me suis bien amusée, en vous envoyant des messages toute la nuit. » Moi aussi, ça ma plu._  
_Je sais, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait un mois. C'est comme si je te connaissais depuis bien plus longtemps. C'était un mois agréable.  
Tu sais ce qui me semble fou ? C'est que je t'ai peut-être déjà rencontrée, ou peut-être que nous nous sommes déjà rentrés dedans. Je pourrait littéralement être en face de toi, et tu ne pourrais même pas le savoir.  
Je ne t'envie absolument pas à propos de ces réunions. Je sais que je ne supporterais pas d'y participer. Petite question pour vous divertir : qu'elle est la chose la plus rebelle que vous n'ayez jamais fait ?  
Joyeux premier mois ;)_

Emma appuya sur envoyer et leva les yeux en attendant que Regina reçoive le mail.  
Mois d'une minute plus tard, l'écran de son portable s'illumina autant que son visage lorsqu'elle plaça son téléphone sur ses genoux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ravie qu'ils soient tous absorbés par une projection de diapositives, et commença à lire le message.  
Emma se pencha en arrière et sourit en regardant Regina sourire à elle-même. Elle détourna le regard quand le maire relava la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin d'elle, avant de commencer à répondre sur téléphone.  
Le shérif jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, encore placé dans sa main, sous la table, attendant qu'il s'allume. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'il s'illumina, cinq minutes plus tard.

**C'est moi où je dois interpréter cette phrase comme « oh j'espère bien que tu as aimé, bébé ;) » ? Je suis peut-être une allumeuse, mais toi tu es un cochon chauvin.  
C'est quelque chose qui mérité réflexion, mais ça m'étonnerait grandement que tu sois littéralement en face de moi. Oh seigner, ne me dis pas que tu es celui qui a organisé cette réunion à laquelle je suis obligée de participer.  
La chose la plus rebelle que j'ai fais ? J'ai caché une liaison à ma mère.  
À toi : ton plus grand regret ?  
Joyeux premier mois à toi aussi :)**

Emma sourit et regarda vers le maire, qui attendait impatiemment un autre message. Elle ne voulut pas la faire attendre et tapa rapidement une réponse.

_C'était à interpréter comme « as-tu autant apprécier que j'ai pu l'apprécier ? » Ah, tu me blesse. Tu e veux pas jouer l'infirmière et me soigner ?_  
_Tu ne sauras jamais. Je pourrait te regarder à ce moment même._  
_Moi je pense que la chose la plus rebelle que tu aie fait soit envoyer des messages durant une réunion de travail._  
_C'est un sujet délicat, alors je répondrait plutôt à ça. La chose la plus folle que j'aie pu vivre fut de me réveiller un matin avec un tatouage._  
_La meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé ?_

**Tu n'as pas la moindre d'idée d'à quel point c'était agréable ;). Si seulement je n'étais pas à cette réunion...  
Je vois que tu éludes la question du regret. Ce n'est pas grave, tu y répondras plus tard.  
La meilleure chose : mon fils, évidemment. Question facile. Honnêtement, Knight, tes questions mériteraient un peu plus de travail.  
Un moment où vous avez été surpris dans une position compromettante ?**

_Seigneur, tu as complètement détruit l'image prude que j'avais de toi. Donne-moi juste un instant pour prier que tu ne sois pas à cette réunion.  
J'aime quand tu es autoritaire.  
Position compromettante : être sortit de chez moi en serviette et m'être retrouvé coincé à l'extérieur après que la porte se soit refermée derrière moi._  
_Je pense que la véritable question que tu voulait me poser, c'était à propos de ma position préférée. Ne sois pas timide._

**Poition préférée ?**

_Je te montrerais la mienne si tu me montre la tienne._

**Malheureusement, ma réunion touche à sa fin.  
****P.S Je suis toujours au-dessus.**

Emma déglutit, ses joues étaient en feu et son esprit envahit d'images pas très chastes après la lecture de ce dernier mail. Elle releva la tête vers Regina lorsqu'elle annonça la fin de la réunion. Cela ravi Emma de voir que Regina elle-même avait les joues rosies et que ses pupilles noisettes s'étaient assombries. Elle n'était pas la seule affectée par cette discussion, et il était évident que Regina aimait la personnalité d'Emma, c'est n'aimait simplement pas nécessairement Emma.  
Mais si elle apprenait à mieux la connaître, Regina verrait bien qu'Emma n'était pas si nulle. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à dépasser le stade ce-n'est-pas-un-mec. Elle devait essayer.  
Alors elle se leva et commença à écrire une réponse.

_Cela te dirait d'avoir une discussion instantanée un peu plus tard ? On peut s'envoyer des mails à la pelle, mais ce serait tout de même mieux de discuter en temps réel. Penses-y pour notre anniversaire de premier mois.  
Je serais connecté à huit heure, sous le pseudonyme de knightly84. J'espère que je te verrais connectée également._

_Alors qu'elle retournait au poste, elle reçu un mail chaleureux._

**Je ne voudrais pas rater ça. :)**

* * *

Regina n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à l'horloge alors qu'elle aidait Henry à faire ses devoirs de mathématiques. Elle se sentait coupable d'agir ainsi alors qu'Henry avait pris l'initiative de lui demander comment résoudre un des problèmes posés, mais elle était simplement trop excitée et anxieuse à l'idée de son « rancard ».  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Henry, confus.  
« Rien, chéri, » s'empressa de répondre Regina en se penchant pour étudier le problème suivant.  
« Tu dois aller quelque part ? » demanda Henry. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder l'heure. »  
Pour une fois elle déplora le fait qu'Henry aie une si bonne intuition.  
« Non, nulle part où aller. »  
« C'est par rapport à ton rencard virtuel ? » demanda Henry avec un sourire en coin.  
Elle releva la tête, ses yeux traversés d'une lueur d'embarras.  
« Kathryn m'a dit qu'elle était en train de configurer un compte de messagerie instantanée, quand elle est venue me chercher chez Archie. »  
Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle ne dirait plus jamais rien à ces deux là.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, on a le temps. Devoirs, Henry. »  
Il regarda sa mère avec un étonnement sincère. C'était comme si les rides de son front avaient disparues depuis le peu de temps qu'elle avait rencontré cette mystérieuse personne. A chaque fois qu'elle le gronde il a de nouveau l'impression qu'elle est la Méchante Reine, mais sur ce coup là elle donnait simplement l'impression d'être un enfant excité de vivre son premier jour d'école. Il finit rapidement ses maths ainsi que le reste de ses devoirs, et poussa sa mère à sortir de sa chambre avec un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Emma s'était assise sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux. Elle ne quittait pas l'heure des yeux, se demandant si elle devait rester. Il était déjà huit heure et six minutes, et le maire n'était jamais en retard.  
Elle rongea anxieusement ses ongles. Elle avait pensé à demander à Regina de se connecter sur la messagerie instantanée, et ce depuis déjà un moment. Mais l'opportunité de lui demander ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée. Au lieu de cela, elle avait crée un compte pour enregistrer son pseudo, attendant impatiemment d'avoir le courage de lui demander.  
Une vague de chaleur la traversa lorsque la fenêtre du chat s'ouvrit.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Hey.

_Knightly84_: Hey, j'étais justement en train de me demander si tu m'avais poser un lapin virtuel.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Non, j'aidais mon fils à faire ses devoirs, et à vrai dire j'ai demandé à une amie de me configurer un compte et j'ai mis du temps avant de me souvenir du mot de passe.

_Knightly84_: Ça rassure mon ego. C'est mieux ainsi, non ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Comment ça ?

_Knightly84_: C'est comme si nous parlions pour de vrai, dans la vraie vie.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je sais. C'est une agréable différence.

_Knightly84_: Une très agréable différence. Alors, pour en revenir à la réunion, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'éclaircir un peu les idées ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: De quoi veux-tu parler ?

_Knightly84_: Ne joue pas à l'ingénue avec moi.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: N'ai-je pas déjà suffisamment démontré que je ne suis pas prude ?

_Knightly84_: Crois-moi, cette image à été définitivement chassée, remplacée par une autre encore plus plaisante.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Exactement ce que je disais, un cochon chauvin.

_Knightly84_: Je peux être doux, si la chance se présente.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Ta chance est là.

_Knightly84_: Veux-tu que je te récite de la poésie ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Un homme doux ne devrait pas demander. Qui plus est, je suis sûre que ton moteur de recherche est actuellement ouvert sur un site de poèmes.

_Knightly84_: Aie un peu foi en moi.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: J'attends toujours.

_Knightly84_: Mon cœur a t-il déjà aimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? J'en doute. Je n'avais jamais vu de réelle beauté jusqu'à ce soir.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Viens-tu à l'instant de citer Roméo & Juliette ?

_Knightly84_: Tu es surprise que ce soit le cas ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Tu es vraiment un petit snob.

_Knightly84_: Tu tiens à commenter ma poésie ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Tu devrais d'abord me voir pour commenter ma beauté.

_Knightly84_: Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir ça.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Tu sais sûrement comment faire rougir une femme.

_Knightly84_: Mission accomplie.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Comment fut ta journée ? C'est étrange de pouvoir parler avec autant de désinvolture hors d'un mail.

_Knightly84_: C'est une chose agréablement étrange.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Très agréablement étrange.

_Knightly84_: Tu as été l'illumination de ma journée, et je le dis en toute sincérité. J'ai passé mon temps avachi sur mon siège à attendre tes messages.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je connais ce sentiment. Des fois je jurerais sentir mon portable vibrer alors qu'au final je n'ai aucun nouveaau message.

_Knightly84_: Je suis ravi que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Alors tu aidais ton fils à faire ses devoirs. Est-il finalement sortit de sa crise de pré-adolescence ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: J'en doute, mais aujourd'hui fut une bonne journée pour nous. J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais il s'est considérablement ouvert à moi l'autre fois.

_Knightly84_: C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu dois en être très heureuse.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Abslument. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire quel est ton plus gros regret ?

_Knightly84_: Mon plus grand regret est lié à la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. C'est une histoire pour plus tard.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je suppose que nous avons tous deux droit à nos secrets.

_Knightly84_: Ça garde l'atmosphère de mystère.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je vois où sont planquées tes habitudes de gosse.

_Knightly84_: Ce gars, Yanni, est talentueux, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais j'ai trouvé notre progéniture musicale.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Notre quoi ?

_Knightly84_: Notre bébé musical. Un mélange de nos deux genres de musique.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Était-ce durant notre partie de jambe en l'ai musicale ?

_Knightly84_: ;)

**BrownEyedGirl01**: *lève les yeux au ciel*

_Knightly84_: Si tu veux une répétition...

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Où est notre bébé musical ?

_Knightly84_: Tu aurais pu dire simplement non. Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Ilsfon pas mal de hard rock, mais également des reprises de rmusique classique, tu sais genre Beethoven et Mozart et ce genre de trucs.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Notre progéniture musicale est rebelle.

_Knightly84_: Notre progéniture réelle sera géniale.

. . .

_Knightly84_: C'était une blague.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Tu as l manie de te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Mais j'écouterais.

_Knightly84_: C'est une de mes meilleurs qualités.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Taquineries sexuelles et blagues déplacées. Mon dieu, quelle exploit.

_Knightly84_: Si je me remémore bien, c'est la troisème fois ajourd'hui que tu fais allusion au sexe. Qui taquine l'autre, maintenant ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: C'est toi qui a commencé. Je fini simpelement.

_Knightly84_: Tu as simplement dit ce qu'il fallait pour envahir mes pensées toute la journée.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Ppeut-être que je les envahit également pour la nuit.t. Je vais me coucher. Tu ne veux pas imaginer ce que je porte ?

_Knightly84_: Canaille.

_**BrownEyedGirl01 -**__ Déconnectée._


	6. Chapter 6

« Alors, comment cela s'est passé ? » demanda Kathryn alors qu'elles déambulaient dans les rayons à l'occasion de leur sortie hebdomadaire à la supérette.

La brune n'avait pas à demander ce à quoi son amie se référait, et pour une fois elle était bien contente que Henry soit en cours et non pas avec elles, ainsi elle pouvait librement parler avec la blonde du nouvel homme qui avait pris place dans sa vie.

« Bien », dit simplement Regina avec un soupçon de sourire sur le visage. « Simplement bien. »

Kathryn semblait ravie. « Il semble partit pour rester dans ta vie. Quand vous rencontrerez-vous ? »

Regina releva la tête de son inspection des valeurs nutritionnelles d'une boîte de céréales pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amie, impatiente d'entendre la réponse. « Se rencontrer ? »

« Vous n'en avez pas encore discuté ? » questionna la blonde. « D'habitude lorsque deux personnes se rencontrent en ligne il décident de se rencontrer dans la vraie vie. Afin de se connaître aussi pour de vrai. »

« Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, » admit Regina.

« Eh bien, » Kathryn se rapprocha de son amie, posant ses mains sur les bras de Regina dans un geste rassurant. « As-tu envie de le rencontrer ? »

Le regard du maire se perdit un instant. Elle avait déjà pensé à qui pouvait être son correspondant. Pourquoi ne se rencontreraient-ils pas ? Si elle aimait sa compagnie en ligne, ce serait semblable, voire encore mieux, si elle le voyait en personne.

Elle reposa son regard sur Kathryn et inclina légèrement sa tête, sa voix s'élevant à peine. « Oui. Oui, j'aimerais le rencontrer. »

Kathryn sourit grandement, serrant légèrement les bras de Regina dans ses mains. « Il faut que tu lui en parles, et s'il accepte je t'aiderais à t'y préparer. »

Regina ne fut pas physiquement atteinte par l'excitation contagieuse qui émanait de son amie. Elle se contenait comme seuls les personnes politiques savent le faire. Cependant, son cœur tremblait d'anticipation. Elle allait le rencontrer très bientôt.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que de l'autre côté du rayon, le cœur du d'une certaine blonde occupant le poste de shérif, son mystérieux correspondant, battait de la même manière mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

* * *

« Mary Margaret ! » s'écria Emma dès qu'elle fut de retour à l'appartement après son petit saut à l'épicerie. « J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

L'autre femme dépassa la tête de l'encadrement de sa chambre, les sourcils froncés avec confusion. À en juger le ton suppliant dans la voix de la blonde, elle pensait qu'ils s'agissait d'aide concernant le rangement des courses, mais la brune trouva Emma les mains vides en train d'attraper sa bouteille de Jack.

« Je pensais que tu allais à l'épicerie, » dit Mary Margaret lentement, jaugeant la nervosité d'Emma.

La blonde soupira en s'emparant d'un verre qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail. « Les courses peuvent attendre. J'ai un gros problèmes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » la brune se rapprocha d'Emma, posant un main amicale sur le bras du shérif.

« Regina va me demander de sortir avec elle, » répondit Emma avec exaspération.

À nouveau, Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Pas mon vrai moi, le moi d'internet ! » La blonde leva les main avec frustration.

L'institutrice eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant où Emma voulait en venir.

La blonde commença à s'expliquer, triturant ses mains. « Je l'ai entendu dire à Kathryn, à la supérette, qu'elle voulait me rencontrer. Et tu aurais du l'entendre, Mary Margaret, elle semblait si excitée à cette idée. Enfin, elle n'a pas sauté de joie, mais ce n'était pas loin. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vue, mais je connais sa voix. Je parle non stop avec depuis un mois et demie, et je peux te jurer qu'elle veut vraiment me rencontrer. »

La blonde se stoppa finalement et fit face à sa colocataire, la peur inscrite sur ses traits. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

L'institutrice soupira et dépassa la blonde pour attraper la bouteille et la ranger. Elle se retourna en appuyant son dos contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un regard déterminé lancé dans la direction d'Emma. « La rencontrer. »

Emma en eu les yeux exorbités. « Tu es folle ? »

« C'est moi la folle ? Venant de la femme qui se fait passer pour un homme et qui est finalement tombé amoureuse de Regina ? » répondit Mary Margaret avec un soupçon de reproches dans la voix. « Emma, elle mérite de connaître la vérité. »

Emma s'appuya sur le plan de travail au milieu de la pièce, imitant la position de sa colocataire. « Je sais, mais- »

« Non, » dit la brune avec une détermination calme. « Il n'y a pas de mais. Si tu l'apprécie vraiment à ce point, et si elle t'apprécie autant que tu le dis, ça ne changera rien que tu sois ou non un homme. Si deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, elles trouvent toujours le moyen de l'être. »

« Mais je suis moi, » déduit tristement Emma. « Elle me déteste. »

« À en juger par le courant qui passe entre vous et votre compatibilité, je doute qu'elle te haïsse à ce point, » dit Mary Margaret avec assurance.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un bref moment. Mary Margaret commença à chercher de quoi préparer le thé, alors qu'Emma restait immobile, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je vais lui dire, » dit Emma avec détermination. « Je vais lui demander de me rencontrer, et je lui dirais.»

Mary Margaret afficha un regard fier. « Tu y arriveras très bien. »

Emma acquiesça, mal assurée, avant de s'approcher du placard. « On est en rade de thé. Je vais-. Épicerie.»

Mary Margaret hocha la tête en regardant la blonde sortir. « Oh Em, tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs. »

* * *

Emma leva les yeux au ciel à l'appel de Regina. Il n'était noté nulle part sur son contrat de travail que la paperasse devait être obligatoire, mais voilà où elle en était, obligée de se rendre au bureau du maire pour que Regina s'assure que le travail soit fait.

En théorie, Emma donnerait n'importe quoi pour passer un moment avec le maire, mais depuis qu'elle avait pris sa nouvelle résolution, celle d'être claire avec Regina elle tentait de rester loin d'elle.

Elle pouvait le faire, se résonna t-elle, alors qu'elle se rappelait les mois de paperasse qu'elle avait mis de côté, ayant le flemme de les remplir. Le problème, c'était Regina. Ce n'était _que_ Regina.

* * *

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, » dit Regina en désignant l'espace fauteuils de la pièce dès qu'Emma fut entrée dans son bureau.

Elle acquiesça en signe de remerciement, incapable de croiser le regard de la brune quand elle posa ses dossiers et son café sur la table, se laissant tomber sur le siège.

« Shérif, j'espère que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude, » dit Regina avec son habituel ton sarcastique. « Je ne peux pas vous baby-sitter. J'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. »

« C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir, Regina. »

« Parce que vous avez prouvé votre incompétence, » répondit Regina sans se lever de derrière son bureau.

« Ou peut-être que vous vouliez simplement passer un moment avec moi. » Les mots sortirent sans qu'Emma n'eut le temps de les retenir. Elle se figea comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, attendant l'inévitable rappel à l'ordre de Regina.

Contre toute attente, Regina releva la tête à la remarque de la blonde et elle la toisa d'un regard froid, tout en ricanant. « Peut-être que dans un de vos rêves vous avez une minuscule chance. »

Emma tourna la tête pour regarder le maire, surprise qu'elle réponde ainsi. « Qu'arrive t-il dans les vôtres ? »

Cette fois, Regina ne répondit pas. « Faites votre travail, mademoiselle Swan. »

« Quelqu'un a beaucoup de boulot, aujourd'hui, » murmura Emma en un soupir, souriant, se tournant à nouveau vers la pile de dossiers.

Si elle avait gardé le regard tourné vers Regina quelques secondes de plus, elle aurait pu lire la confusion dans ses yeux noisettes.

Après une heure de positions variées, comme se pencher sur la table basse, poser les dossiers sur ses genoux, s'appuyer contre le dossier pour reposer sa colonne vertébrale Emma soupira et posa bruyamment un dossier sur la table, se permettant de faire tout le bruit qu'elle désirait depuis que Regina était sortie du bureau pour discuter avec quelques mecs en costards.

S'imaginant avoir encore une heure seule, elle se leva rapidement en attrapant quelques dossiers, et s'avança jusqu'au bureau du maire, prenant un moment pour se délecter du siège de Regina, qui s'apparentait plus à un trône.  
Ça ne l'étonnait pas que la femme soit une accro du travail. Si elle avait un siège semblable, elle voudrait y rester toute la journée, elle aussi.

Confortablement installée, Emma s'autorisa à mettre un peu de Bon Jovi via son téléphone, avant de se replonger dans la paperasse.

Elle espérait tellement impressionner Regina avec sa vigueur qu'elle se concentra comme jamais, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas le claquement des talons Jimmy Choos.

« Wouah, vous faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux, shérif, » dit Regina, le regard posé sur Emma alors qu'elle entrait à nouveau dans son bureau.

« Et qu'est-ce donc, madame le maire ? » questionna Emma.

« Vous sentir comme chez vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien avoir l'amabilité de bouger de mon bureau. » Regina était déjà près d'Emma, le regard baissé sur la blonde pour la pousser à bouger.

« Mais j'ai mal au dos, » se plaignit Emma.

« Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? »

Emma resta confortablement installée sur le siège de Regina, se balançant légèrement alors qu'elle parlait avec sérieux, mentalement amusée. « Je suis le shérif. Si j'ai mal au dos, comment suis-je supposée faire mon boulot ? »

« Vous ne faites pas votre travail, actuellement. Debout. » Regina la força à se lever et repris vivement sa place.

« Je vous ai gardé la place au chaud, » dit la blonde en se plaçant simplement de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Vraiment, miss Swan? »

« Problème de dos, vous vous rappelez ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des problèmes avec votre espace personnel. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai de la paperasse à remplir. » Elle replongea dans son dossier et attrapa son téléphone, la voix de Bon Jovi s'en échappant toujours.

Regina observa brièvement l'appareil, un soupçon de sourire sur le visage, avant de se tourner vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Quoii ? » demanda Emma qui venait de voir le regard de Regina. « Trop fort ? »

« Non, c'est bien, shérif, » répondit Regina comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Vous venez de sourire. »

Regina fit semblant de s'horrifier. « Vraiment ? Alors l'enfer doit sûrement avoir tout juste gelé ! »  
_(NB expression équivalente à « les poules ont des dents ».)_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire à la boutade de Regina.

Regina observa la réaction d'Emma avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son écran.

Regardant la brune encore un moment, Emma sourit pour elle-même avant de pousser son téléphone vers le milieu du bureau et de retourner dans son travail.

Les deux femmes travaillèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, le seul bruit entre elles étant le bruit du stylo d'Emma contre le papier, celui des doigts de Regina tapant sur le clavier, et Bon Jovi.

Du coin de l'oeil, Emma vit Regina sourire pour elle-même en regardant son écran et en tapant passionnément. La blonde aimait de plus en plus le petit sourire de Regina lorsqu'elle recevait ou lui envoyait un mail. Elle réalisa que son portable était entre elle un peu trop tard, quand Regina cliqua sur envoyer.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la musique d'Emma se stoppa et deux bips sonores se firent entendre. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle jaugea la réaction de la brune, qui l'observait avec les sourcils froncés, perturbée par la réaction de la blonde. « Il y a un problème, miss Swan? »

« C'est juste mon alarme, » expliqua Emma rapidement avant de se lever, plaçant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Je vais chercher à manger. »

Regina pinça ses lèvres en un léger sourire, mais elle pu sentir le regard noisette de Regina dans son dos.

* * *

Le shérif se comportait encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude. C'était comme si elle tentait au maximum de rester distante avec le maire, et pourtant quand elles entraient en contact la blonde lui parlait comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. En effet, la plupart des choses qu'elle disait sonnaient à double sens, mais à quoi fallait-il s'attendre venant de quelqu'un comme Emma Swan ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle appréciait que la musique qu'Emma écoutait en travaillant ne soit pas du heavy metal gothique ou de la pop préfabriquée. Regina avait remarqué le départ précipité d'Emma pour manger, mais elle avait l'habitude de voir Henry manger. Elle en conclue donc qu'il tenait d'elle son amour de la nourriture.

Elle vérifia ses mails pour la quatrième fois depuis le départ d'Emma, et toujours pas de réponse. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas tenu à demander aujourd'hui à son mystérieux correspondant s'il voulait bien qu'ils se rencontrent, parce que s'il était occupé toute la journée comme il était à ce moment précis, elle aurait été dans une angoisse monstrueuse.

Pour dire vrai, le maire était en fait trop nerveuse pour lui demander de passer une vraie soirée avec elle. Leur relation virtuelle semblait trop belle pour être vraie, et elle n'était pas préparée à découvrir l'identité de son correspondant, effrayée à l'idée que tout parte en fumée s'il n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

La prochaine fois, s'était-elle promis.

Son esprit se calma lorsqu'elle vit un nouveau mail dans sa boîte de réception.

_Je suis désolé je ne peux pas répondre entièrement. Je suis en déplacement pour le travail et mon boss n'arrête pas de surveiller mes faits et gestes. Messagerie instantanée à 9h ? - KIRA_

Elle tapa rapidement une confirmation, et ne releva même pas la tête quand Emma revint dans le bureau peu après. Elle ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'un sachet provenant de chez Granny's fut posé juste devant elle.

« Je vous ait pris à manger, » annonça Emma en s'asseyant, sortant du sac son cheeseburger et ses frites.

« Vous devriez vous douter que tout le monde ne veuille pas manger comme vous. Certaines personnes veulent sûrement passer le cap des quarante ans. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vous ait pris autre chose. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne le mangez pas. »

Pour se faire un nouveau jugement des goûts culinaires de la blonde, Regina regarda à l'intérieur du sac. Elle s'apprêtait à trouver un truc simple, comme une salade ou son sandwich club habituel, certaine qu'Emma avait demandé à Ruby de mettre ce qu'elle prenait habituellement. Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa un panini prosciutto caprese. Elle n'avait jamais pris ce genre de sandwich, et devait bien admettre que ça ne lui déplaisait pas d'essayer.

« Ai-je bien fais ? »demanda Emma, s'adossant à son siège en plaçant une frite dans sa bouche.  
« Vous n'avez pas demandé à Ruby de me mettre la même chose que d'habitude ? » demanda intelligemment la brune.

« Si, mais je me suis dis que vous préfériez ça. Et je vous ai pris un café, » ajouta Emma en désignant le contenant en carton où étaient disposé un café et un soda.

« Vous savez que je n'accepte pas les pots de vin. Vous êtes donc bien obligée de finir votre paperasse, » plaisanta Regina. Elle prit une bouchée de son panini et dissimula la satisfaction sur son visage. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais commandé cela auparavant ?

« Deux plaisanteries en une journée ? L'enfer doit atteindre les moins vingt degrés, » répondit Emma, continuant de manger.

Regina continuait de travailler tout en mangeant. « Croyez-moi, ce sera encore chaud quand vous vous y retrouverez. »

« Ça fait trois. Devrais-je noter cet exploit quelque part ? »

« Et si vous continuiez plutôt de remplir ces papiers qui ont un mois de retard ? » Regina avait repris sa voix autoritaire, ce qui valut un grognement de la part d'Emma. « Ok, ok. »

Les heures passèrent et les deux femmes partagèrent silencieusement le bureau, sans que l'une ne gêne l'autre. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini leurs travaux, Emma, sans demander et sans douter, accompagna Regina jusqu'à sa voiture, lui souhaitant bonne nuit par la portière entrouverte avant de rejoindre le poste pour récupérer son propre véhicule.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'anxiété et la peur semblait s'être échappés d'Emma. Certes, elles avaient encore des accrochages, mais elles venaient de passer un jour entier sans se disputer. C'était plutôt comme si elles s'étaient chamaillées comme des enfants.

Et se chamailler, dans le dictionnaire d'Emma Swan, ça se rapprochait du flirt. L'ancienne Regina aurait sûrement dédaigné Emma pour moins de la moitié de ses paroles, mais là Regina allait jusqu'à répondre à ses boutades. Peut-être que ça pouvait les mener quelque part, au final. Peut-être que Regina se ficherait du sexe de son correspondant.

* * *

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir parlé de la journée.

_Knightly84_: Ouais, le boulot. J'ai quelques soucis de ce côté là, en ce moment.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je peux aider en quoi que ce soit ?

_Knightly84_: Oui, oui ton opinion serait la bienvenue.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Vas-y.

_Knightly84_: C'est au boulot. Mon boss est pas vraiment fan de moi.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Si ton employeur fait preuve de favoritisme ou de discrimination, tu peux lui coller un rapport.

_Knightly84_: Non, c'est pas vraiment ça. Disons que j'ai un collègue que le bosse aime particulièrement.  
_Knightly84_: Dernièrement j'ai fais son travail, et le boss pense que ça vient de lui.  
_Knightly84_: Pendant que mon collègue reçoit les félicitations, je suis traité comme une merde.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Qui est ton boss ? Je suis sûre que je peux demander à quelqu'un de lui parler.

_Knightly84_: Personne que tu connaisses.  
_Knightly84_: Tu penses que je devrais lui dire que le travail vient de moi depuis le début ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Bien sûr que tu devrais! Ça te permettrait de te retrouver dans les bonnes grâces de ton supérieur, et puis ça prouverait à quel point tu te dédies à ta boîte.

_Knightly84_: Je m'y dédie plutôt pas mal, en effet. Tu penses qu'il sera fâché ? Je lui ai mentis durant un moment.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Il a aimait ton travail, et le travail reflète qui tu es. Tu continueras de fournir les mêmes efforts une fois qu'il aura appris la vérité. Si il valorise le travail que tu as fais pour la boîte, le mensonge ne devrait pas vraiment compter.

_Knightly84_: Je ne peux pas t'exprimer à quel point je suis soulagé. Ça m'a stressé toute la journée.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je suis ravie d'avoir pu être utile.

_Knightly84_: Je peux te poser une question sérieuse ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Tant que je peux t'en poser une en retour.

_Knightly84_: Comment te sens-tu avec moi ? Parce que je sais bien que ça ne fait pas encore deux mois, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me connais énormément, et que je te connais énormément.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Extrêmement bien. Crois-moi, même si ça peut être un sentiment oppressant, c'est génial de voir à quel point nous avons appris à connaître l'autre.

_Knightly84_: Eh bien, si c'est vraiment le cas, je me demandais quelque chose.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Oui ?

_Knightly84_: Je me demandais si tu étais prête à me rencontrer en personne.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je me demandais la même chose.

_Knightly84_: Alors c'est un oui ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Un oui absolu.

_Knightly84_: Pfiou. Un poids en moins sur ma poitrine.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Tu avais peur que je dise non ?

_Knightly84_: J'en étais terrifié.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Qui a le moins foi en l'autre, maintenant ? ;)

_Knightly84_: Je réserverais dans un endroit sympa et nous réglerons les détails.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: J'en suis impatiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma plaça la longue tige portant la rose couleur pêche dans sa boîte d'origine, la fermant pour préserver sa beauté. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en se regardant dans le miroir. Bien qu'elle ait invité Regina dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Storybrooke, elle n'avait pas voulu porter de robe. À la place, elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir, l'ajustant à un de ses plus beaux chemisiers.

Dire qu'elle était nerveuse serait un euphémisme. Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher la plus grosse bombe de sa vie, et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que Regina réagirait avec adéquation.

Un coup à la porte sortie la blonde de ses pensées, et elle aperçu Mary Margaret appuyée au chambranle de la porte.

« Tu es très élégante, » la complimenta la petite brune.

Emma ne su rassembler assez de force que pour esquisser un sourire en réponse. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, vérifiant son maquillage.

Mary Margaret vint derrière elle et immobilisa ses mains qui tremblaient. « Tu es superbe. »

« Je fais quoi si elle pète un câble ? »

« Elle pourrait, » admit la blonde avec sincérité. « Mais laisses-toi le bénéfice du doute quant à sa réaction. »

Emma acquiesça et rajusta le veston que la brune lui avait prêté pour la soirée.

Elle attrapa rapidement la boîte contenant la rose et lança un dernier regard à sa colocataire avant de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Lorsque que minuit sonna, Emma se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. À cette heure ci, elle s'était imaginée embrasser Regina sur le perron, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, des papillons dans le ventre à l'idée de sa nouvelle relation avec le maire. À la place, elle était assise dans l'escalier de secours, guérissant ses bleus à l'âme avec une bouteille de Jack.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Peut-être la crainte sous-jacente d'un rejet irrationnel, définitivement gravé au fond de son cœur depuis l'abandon dont elle avait été victime dès la naissance. Mais peu-importe ce qui avait causé sa réaction, elle venait techniquement de poser un lapin à Regina.

Bien sûr, elle était allé au restaurent, alors au final elle n'était peut-être pas si cruelle. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Regina, déjà attablée, dans une superbe robe pourpre, levant des yeux remplis d'espoirs à chaque nouvel arrivant dans le restaurant, Emma avait sentit son cœur faire une chute libre jusque dans le fond de son estomac. Il était resté au milieu de son ventre, serré et oppressant, lorsqu'elle avait confié la boîte contenant la rose au serveur, lui chuchotant des instructions précises et le payant grassement pour sa discrétion.

Elle resta ainsi dans le hall durant cinq bonnes minutes à observer la brune, se livrant une bataille interne entre rester ou partir. Si elle partait et ne lui écrivait plus jamais, ce serait la fin de tout ça. Regina se défoulerait indéfiniment sur les habitants de la ville, mais Emma était presque prête à en payer le prix. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à partir.

Elle _voulait _aller jusqu'à la table et finalement lui parler en face à face, mais la réalité de la situation la bloquait énormément et ne la laisser avec rien d'autre que de la lâcheté.

_Dis-lui simplement, Swan. Dis-lui et surpasse ça. Balance ça aussi rapidement qu'une bombe, et quand elle explose, courre comme un diable._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cela faisait dix minutes de retard, et s'avança finalement, ses pensées ayant collecté un bout de courage éphémère qui s'insinuait en elle.

Elle alla jusqu'à la table de Regina, notant que la tension de la brune était alimentée par la présence d'autres personnes, et son regard croisa le regard plein d'espoir de Regina. Mais l'espoir fut quasi instantanément remplacé par un roulage des yeux au ciel et une expression déçue. C'est à ce moment que la lâcheté et la peur d'Emma la submergea à nouveau avec force. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Regina ne voulait pas d'elle ici.

« Que faites-vous ici, Shérif ? » Son ton n'avait pas son mordant habituel, et Emma nota la sournoiserie de ses yeux alors qu'un homme prenait place à la table de derrière.

Emma la regarda simplement, des voix lui criant à l'intérieur de la tête de partir, de lui dire qu'elle était la mystérieuse personne que Regina attendait, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais cesser de rester debout comme une idiote. Elle sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Vous êtes ravissante. »

Regina rit comme si l'observation d'Emma était un cadeau, et c'en était franchement un. « J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. »

Les jambes d'Emma acceptèrent de répondre et elle alla s'asseoir en face de Regina, gagnant un regard mécontent de la part du maire. « Un rancard ? »

Cela plu à Emma de voir le soupçon de rose qui venait de s'emparer des joues de Regina.

« Je suppose que l'on appelle ça comme ça. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous voyez quelqu'un, » dit Emma, les mains cachées sous la table, les triturant par culpabilité.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que, miss Swan. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Emma commençait à espérer pouvoir sauver sa peau. « Apprendre à se connaître. »

La brune cessa de scruter les clients pour lancer un regard curieux à Emma. « Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? »

« Parce que... » commença lentement Emma, cherchant à fournir une meilleure raison que 'parce-que-c'est-déjà-le-cas-mais-vous-ne-le-savez-pas'. « … ça pourrait être une bonne chose. »

Regina n'eut pas à relever un sourcil à l'intention de la blonde pour que celle-ci comprenne que son excuse était bidon.

Au lieu de répondre, Regina s'empara de son téléphone, vérifiant l'heure, et par la même occasion ses messages. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'intention de l'appareil et releva un regard rempli de mépris vers Emma, comme si elle lui reprochait le démarrage foireux de sa soirée.

Emma détourna les yeux, incapable de maintenir un contact avec le regard triste qui venait de se tourner vers elle, la culpabilité la rongeant de l'intérieur. Elle se leva brusquement. « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

* * *

Emma arpenta la pièce, se tapant la tête. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Regina ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela aller aussi loin ? Elle aurait juste eu à dire que c'était elle depuis le début, dès qu'elle avait atteint la table. Maintenant il était amplement trop tard.

Fermant les yeux, elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un rapide message avant de quitter ce coin calme. Elle avait longé les murs et proprement évité de regarder en direction de Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait attend le serveur et repris le message qu'elle avait rédigé et laissé avec la rose.

* * *

Le souffle de Regina fût faiblement expulsé lorsqu'elle lu le mail.

_Je suis désolé. Je me suis retrouvé coincé au travail à la dernière minute, et c'est le seul moment que j'ai pour t'écrire un message. Si tu me hais, je le comprends._

Elle pinça ses lèvres d'agacement et de gêne, celle d'être toute seule assise dans ce petit restaurant depuis trop longtemps, mais elle répondit avec sympathie.

**Ce n'est rien. Peut-être une prochaine fois.**

Elle finit son verre de vin avant de se lever et de revenir dans le hall, ses joues brûlant de déception. Elle comprenait ce qu'était le travail, elle connaissait ça aussi, mais un irrépressible sentiment d'abandon s'était glissé en elle.

Une voix l'appela alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, et comme elle ne se retournait pas, une main attrapa son bras.

« Maire Mills, » le jeune serveur semblait terrifié à l'idée d'avoir à stopper physiquement la redoutable femme. Il lui tendit une longue boîte. « Quelqu'un a laissé ça pour vous. Je dois vous le remettre quand vous sortez. »

Elle ne lui adressa qu'un regard, et il rejoignit directement son bureau, et Regina sa voiture.

Elle n'ouvra pas la boîte avant d'être assise dans sa Mercedes, perplexe. À l'intérieur se trouvait une longue rose couleur pêche et dénuée d'épines. Avec des doigts délicats elle l'amena à son nez pour en inhaler la fragrance. Il n'y avait pas de note, pas d'indices sur qui pouvait lui avoir remis ça, mais Regina ne pouvait suspecter que son ami inconnu, en gage d'excuses.

Elle sourit et la replaça délicatement dans la boîte. Peut-être que la soirée n'était pas totalement gâchée, songea t-elle. Mais désormais elle devait découvrir l'identité de celui avec qui elle communiquait. Elle nota mentalement de mettre Sydney sur l'affaire, tout en plaçant les clés sur le contact.  
Le son de la voiture rivalisa avec un mélangeur de gravier. Elle essaya à nouveau et se trouva face au même résultat. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'intention cette saloperie de voiture, frustrée.

Un coup tapé à la fenêtre lui fit tourner le regard vers quelqu'un qu'elle espérait ne plus voir de la soirée. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, fixant la blonde. « Ai-je besoin d'une contravention, Shérif ? »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'un coup de main pour démarrer, » répondit Emma, laissant ces mots glisser hors d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suppose que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour aider à démarrer une voiture ? » demanda Regina avec un sarcasme dégoulinant de mépris.

« Je sais réparer les voitures, » dit Emma simplement. « Laissez-moi mettre en route ma voiture. »

Avant que Regina eut le temps de décliner, Emma s'était déjà éclipsé. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'attrape-mort qu'était la voiture d'Emma se gara face à la sienne.

Emma ne dit rien lorsqu'elle ouvrit son capot puis se dirigea vers le coffre pour attraper les câbles de dépannage. Elle lança un regard rapide à Regina avant de lui demander de relever le capot.

« Je préférerais appeler un dépanneur, miss Swan, » dit Regina, descendant de voiture.

« Ça risquerait de prendre des heures, et votre batterie est simplement à plat. Vous avez simplement besoin d'un coup de main et ce sera bon. » Emma parla en désignant le capot. « Alors levez le capot. »

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et resta debout à quelques pas d'Emma. « Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Shérif ? »

Regina pu voir le regard d'Emma l'éviter même si elle parlait d'une voix assurée. « Je travaille sous couverture. »

Le maire s'esclaffa. « Et votre super pouvoir se désactive lorsque vous mentez ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je mens ? » Les yeux d'Emma s'étaient remplis d'une lueur défensive.

« Travailler sous couverture ? Vous ne pouvez pas trouver mieux? »

Emma ouvrit la bouche, tentant de trouver une raison avant que Regina ne réalise quelque chose.

« Vous êtes ici pour m'espionner ? »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Emma, surprise de l'accusation.

Regina s'approcha, et le Shérif ne pouvait plus reculer. « Vous saviez que j'avais un rencard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emme rouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, une tonalité agacée dans la voix. « Oui. »

Regina secoua la tête, le regard mauvais. Elle pointa un doigt sur le poitrail du Shérif. « Ce n'est en aucun cas vos affaires. »

Elle resta dans l'espace vital d'Emma, s'attendant à ce que la blonde réplique et fût choquée qu'elle ne le fasse pas, restant simplement debout face à elle. Regina recula d'un pas quand le silence devint gênant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, votre rancard est un idiot pour vous avoir laissée seule, » dit Emma sans hésitation, croisant enfin le regard de Regina.

« Contentez-vous de gérer ça, » répliqua Regina en tendant le bras en direction de sa voiture, s'approchant de sa portière pour tirer la commande du capot situé près de son siège.

La capot s'ouvrit et Emma attacha rapidement les câbles à la batterie de Regina et revint à sa voiture pour mettre le contact. Elle dépassa la tête par la fenêtre. « Mettez le contact. »

Comme par enchantement, la Mercedes de Regina se mit à ronronner à nouveau, faisant oublier un instant au maire la femme qui venait de lui venir en aide. Elle était ravie du fait qu'Emma ait pour une fois fait quelque chose d'utile.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture alors qu'Emma retirait les câbles et refermait leurs capots. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de Regina. « Voilà. »

« Peut-être que vous faites la mauvaise profession, Shérif, » plaisanta le maire en souriant à la blonde.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, » répondit Emma avec un léger sourire, ses yeux dérivant jusqu'à la rose placée dans la boîte, sur le siège passager, avant de se redresser. « Bonne nuit, Regina. »

* * *

Ce qui fit Emma se sentir encore plus coupable alors qu'elle était assise, noyant ses chagrins dans l'alcool sur l'escalier de secours, c'est que Regina avait semblé si indulgente lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu. Par son court message, Emma était sûre que Regina lui demandait de couper contact, mais la brune continuait d'être pleine de surprises, et à en juger par le quart de bouteille qu'Emma avait ingurgité, elle été pleine de courage liquide.

Knightly84: Salut.

BrownEyedGirl01: Bonsoir.

Knightly84: Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé...

BrownEyedGirl01: Je sais à quel point le travail peut emmerder.  
BrownEyedGirl01: J'ai ta rose.

Knightly84: Tu as apprécié ?

BrownEyedGirl01: J'ai adoré.

Knightly84: Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas à mort ?

BrownEyedGirl01: Tu voudrais que ce soit le cas ? À ta place je prendrais ça comme une bénédiction.

Knightly84: Non, mais je ne me suis pas montré.

BrownEyedGirl01: Je l'étais, au début. Furieuse. Mais ta rose s'est montrée à temps.

Knightly84: Sauvé par une fleur. Pourquoi ça a changé quelque chose ?

BrownEyedGirl01: Tu n'avais pas prévu de travailler si tard, et tu as tout de même pensé à envoyer quelque chose pour palier à ton absence.

. . .

Knightly84: On peut essayer à nouveau ? Pour de bon cette fois ?

BrownEyedGirl01: Tu es sûr ?

Knightly84: Je te le promets, je serai là.

BrownEyedGirl01: Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des promesses aux gens.

Knightly84: Je sais que tu es hésitante, en particulier après ce soir, mais j'aimerais vraiment que l'on puisse se connaître l'un l'autre.  
Knightly84: Réfléchis-y.

BrownEyedGirl01: J'y penserais.

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours que l'incident était passé. Et Emma et Regina continuait de s'envoyer des mails, mais la brune ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle fois que leur rendez-vous s'annule. Contrairement à ce qu'elle était censée faire, Emma parlait encore plus à Regina qu'avant, et pas seulement pour qu'elles se chamaillent, même si ça continuait aussi, mais elle échangeait aussi des plaisanteries avec la brune, sur un rythme assez fréquent, que ce soir le matin chez Granny's ou lorsqu'elle venait rendre des dossiers en main-propre à Regina.

Peut-être que ça pourrait fonctionner, songeait Emma. Peut-être que si elle adoptait en ligne le même comportement qu'en vrai, Regina l'appréciait plus. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

* * *

« J'ai téléchargé un super jeu, tu devrais l'essayer, » dit Henry en tendant son téléphone à Emma, tous les deux s'asseyant sur les chaises, au poste de police.

Emma haussa les épaules, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir s'intéresser à cette application. Henry regarda par-dessus de son épaule, lui indiquant où cliquer pour jouer. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'oeil au visage concentré d'Emma. « Attends, je vais te le télécharger. »

Il prit le téléphone de la blonde et commença à chercher l'application. Une fenêtre de message s'ouvrit, et Henry écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Emma, bouche bée. « Tu envoies des messages à ma mère ? »

Emma leva les yeux du jeu, confuse. « Elle est maire, je suis Shérif. On a besoin de discuter. »

Henry tourna l'écran dans sa direction, lui montrant le nouveau mail provenant de MadameRegal.

Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre vivement son téléphone. « C'est... »

« Attends, » Henry se leva et tendit le doigt vers elle, « c'est _toi _le gars à qui elle parle ? »

« Hummm, » Emma balbutia en fermant les yeux. « C'est compliqué, petit. »

« C'est toi ? » réitéra t-il.

Merde. Elle pourrait lui mentir, songea au fait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Mais vivre deux vies, c'était fatiguant. « Oui, » dit-elle calmement.

Durant un instant, le jeune garçon sembla énervé, et Emma se rendit compte qu'il avait quelques mimiques en commun avec Regina, mais en une seconde son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire, se frapant le front à l'aide de la main en réalisant. « Bien sûr ! Tu es le White Knight ! »

« InRustyArmour en fait, mais- »

« Tu ne vois pas ? » s'empressa de dire Henry. « Tu es censé sauver l'Evil Queen. C'est le Vrai Amour ! »

Opération Cobra. En effet.

« Attends, » Henry commença à perdre son enthousiasme. « Tu lui as posé un lapin. »

À l'instant, Emma se sentit gênée de parler de ça avec lui plus qu'avec les autres. « J'étais là, » se défendit-elle lamentablement.

« Elle était vraiment déçue, » dit-il lui aussi sur la défensive.

Emma baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Vraiment ? »

Le garçon acquiesça simplement.

« J'ai voulu essayer une nouvelle fois, » admit Emma. « Mais elle ne veut pas me laisser de seconde chance. »

« Dis-lui, » dit Henry comme si c'était une évidence. « Attends, je vais le faire. »

Il tendit la main vers son téléphone, mais les réflexes d'Emma jouèrent en son avantage et elle rangea son téléphone au plus profond de sa poche.

« Je vais lui dire, Henry. J'attends juste le bon moment. » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. « Tiens, comme on parle de temps, viens. Ta mère veut que tu la retrouves chez Granny's pour manger. »

Elle se leva et enfila sa veste puis attendit que le garçon lui emboîte le pas. En sortant du poste, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Henry.

« Tu sais, » commença Henry, levant les yeux vers Emma. « Elle t'aime vraiment, vraiment bien. »

Bien qu'Emma sache que Regina l'aimait bien, l'entendre de Henry la fit s'exalter intérieurement.

* * *

Regina attendait chez Granny's, assise à une table du milieu, lisant la réponse de son correspondant avec un sourire. Peut-être que c'était le moment de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Après tout, ce n'avait été qu'un malentendu la première fois.

Le tintement de la cloche et la démarche traînante de la femme fit savoir à Regina qui venait d'entrer avant même que Henry et le Shérif ne s'asseoient face à elle, déposant leurs affaires sur la table.

« On sait, on est en retard, » commençait déjà à s'excuser Emma.

« Il ne me semble pas que je vous ai invitée aussi, » Regina ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers Emma.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire, » répondit insolemment la blonde.

Henry souria avec malice, regardant ses deux mères avec ce qu'il savait désormais.

Regina releva sévèrement le regard , envoyant balader la blonde d'un geste de la main. « J'ai des documents à vous faire remplir. Je vous les transmettrais et vous n'aurez qu'à les imprimer et me les faire parvenir d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Je pense que je peux m'occuper de mes mails, » dit simplement Emma. Elle tourna la tête lorsque Ruby l'appela, et elle se leva en laissant son téléphone ses clés et son sac sur la table pour aller parler à la jeune brune.

Regina fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sourire suspect de Henry. La dernière fois qu'il avait cet air sur le visage, il venait lui dire qu'il l'avait inscrit sur un site de rencontres. « Quoi? »

Henry ricana juste. « Rien. »

Il était de retour dans sa bulle, visiblement. Super.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone et envoya le document en pièce jointe à Emma, ravie lorsque le téléphone vibra deux fois pour signaler la réception du message. Ensuite, elle envoya une courte réponse à Knight, lui demandant un second rendez-vous, et appuya rapidement sur le bouton 'envoyer' avant que le courage ne la fuit.

À nouveau, le téléphone d'Emma vibra deux fois.

Regina le regarda, les bruits du restaurant devenant un simple bourdonnement alors qu'elle regardait l'écran s'éclairer avant de redevenir noir. Le souvenir lointain d'une chanson de Bon Jovi interrompue par une sonnerie alors qu'elle venait de répondre à son mystérieux partenaire lui revint en mémoire. _Je sais réparer les voitures... Très occupé aujourd'hui..._

Elle ne quitta pas le téléphone de la blonde des yeux alors qu'elle envoyait un simple « bonjour » à Knight.

Le téléphone vibra deux fois.

* * *

**Oui, je sais que vous retenez votre souffle. Alors pour que vous ne vous étouffiez pas, je vais me dépêcher de traduire le prochain chapitre. Merci de votre lecture fidèle, promis dès lundi je m'atèle à la rédaction de mes deux FF françaises. Plein de bisous sur le bout de vos nez.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok il est 3h30 du matin, MAIS JE POSTE FINALEMENT CE CHAPITRE parce que je suis gentille, un peu quand même, et que je vous aime. Donc, vous comprendrez le taux élevé de fautes vu l'heure qu'il est, et je vous prierai de bien vouloir me les signaler si vous les trouvez (avant ma b.r. ou moi-même lorsque je me relierais).

* * *

Comme si elle était en pilotage automatique, Regina s'empara du téléphone du Shérif, ignora la question « où vas-tu ? » confuse d'Henry, et se dirigea vers la blonde qui était penchée au-dessus du comptoir, en pleine discussion avec Ruby.

Tout ce que Regina voyait était rouge. Le rouge du blouson de Emma. Le rouge sur ses joues, celui de la colère, de la confusion, de l'embarras, et de tout autre chose. Elle attrapa le bras d'Emma et l'entraîna loin d'une Ruby pantoise et des regards choqués des clients, emmenant le Shérif à l'extérieur.

« Bon sang Regina, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'écria Emma en tentant de se libérer de la poigne de la femme plus âgée. Elle aurait parié que la peau de son bras était désormais marquée de cinq petits traits témoignant de la force cachée du maire.

Les yeux de Regina étaient sombres, défiant Emma d'avoir l'audace de parler. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Elle poussa le téléphone du shérif contre sa poitrine, et Emma le rattrapa automatiquement.

« Mon portable ? » constata t-elle, confuse.

Regina avança d'un pas vers Emma, la chaleur de son souffle effleurant le cou d'Emma alors qu'elle ricana. « Ne soyez pas insolente avec moi, miss Swan. Ou devrais-je vous appeler Knightly ? »

Emma écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'elle cru qu'ils allaient tomber tandis que Regina restait impassible. La blonde ouvrit la bouche et elle se mit à balbutier, entre déni et négation.

« C'était une sorte de blague de mauvais goût ? » Regina avait la bouche déformée dans une grimace de d'amertume. « Vous aviez décidé de vous jouer de moi avant de me laisser, au bord de la folie ? »

Pendant un bref instant, des larmes obstruèrent la vision de Regina. Mais très vite elle chassa la douleur de son visage, n'y laissant qu'une expression de colère et de trahison. Sa voix était basse, ses yeux marrons foudroyant les yeux verts d'Emma, elle n'arrivait pas à stopper les émotions qui se chevauchaient en elle. « Et après on dit que je suis maléfique. »

Elle se retourna en ricanant, intima à Henry de la suivre avant d'être retenue par le bras. « Non, Regina, attendez. Laissez-moi vous- »

« M'expliquer ? » siffla le maire entre ses dents. « Comment pourriez-vous expliquer ça ? Vous espériez m'extorquer mes secrets pour les utiliser contre moi ? »

« Non, je- »

Regina se stoppa un instant, songeuse. Quand elle reprit la parole, les mots sortirent calmement, réfléchis. « Vous saviez depuis le début qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »

Emma déglutit mais acquiesça. « Oui. »

Regina la gifla.

Le bruit ricocha sur les murs de l'allée calme, mais si leurs cris et leurs départs soudains n'avaient pas attirer l'attention, cette gifle venait certainement de le faire.

Emma trébucha sous l'impact, posant une main sur sa joue rougie tout en posant la seconde sur le dossier d'une chaise en terrasse pour recouvrir son équilibre. Elle se remis droite, bougeant sa mâchoire engourdie en frottant sa joue, hocha la tête et pointa un doigt vers Regina. « D'accord, je l'ai méritée. »

« Oh croyez-moi, mademoiselle Swan, c'est loin de ce que vous mériteriez, » gronda la brune. « Restez éloignée de mon fils. »

« Je ne me jouais pas de vous ! » cria Emma lorsque Regina s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Regina se retourna brusquement et revint vers Emma si vite que la blonde eut un mouvement de reculet trébucha à moitié sur la pile de chaise. « Vous étiez inscrite sous l'identité d'un _homme_. »

Le shérif grimaça. « C'était un coup de Ruby. »

C'était au tour de Regina d'écarquiller les yeux. « Mademoiselle Lucas est au courant ? »

« Non ! » s'empressa Emma de répondre avant que la situation n'empire. « Elle a simplement crée mon profil. Elle ne sait pas pour nous. »

« Il n'y a pas de 'nous', mademoiselle Swan, » asséna Regina, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Emma, comme si la proximité enfoncera plus facilement ces mots dans le cerveau étriqué de la blonde. « Il n'y a jamais eu de 'nous' et il n'y en aura jamais. »

Les deux femmes restèrent debout, immobiles malgré la porte du petit restaurant qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer, l'une d'elle furieuse et l'autre rongée de remords.

« Maman ? » tenta Henry, hésitant.

Regina recula d'un pas, desserrant le poing qu'elle s'était inconsciemment mise à serrer.

« Vous m'appréciez, » murmura doucement Emma.

Regina lança un regard à l'autre femme en reculant, sans confirmer ou démentir. « Vous mentiez. »

Après cela, la brune tourna les talons, enroula un bras autour de l'épaule d'Henry alors qu'elle gardait la tête haute en s'éloignant.

* * *

_Regina,_

_Je sais que vous êtes en colère et c'est totalement compréhensible. Je comprends. Mais je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Je serais en ligne à huit heure, prête à tout vous dire.  
Je suis désolée.  
__Emma_

Mary Margaret s'adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine, observant sa colocataire paniquer tout en tapant sur son téléphone et son clavier à la fois. Elle avait était mise au courant quant au drame qui avait survenu plus tôt dans la journée, au restaurant, lorsque Ruby l'avait appelée pour lui livrer les rumeurs juteuses qui allaient bon train quant aux deux femmes debout à l'extérieur en pleine confrontation, mais lorsque la blonde fût de retour chez elles après ce fameux coup de téléphone, Mary Margaret compris d'office que le secret d'Emma venait d'éclater.

Elle avait observé Emma monter immédiatement chercher son ordinateur portable pour le poser sur la table de repas, vérifiant par alternance son téléphone et son ordinateur pour intercepter un nouveau message ou la connexion d'une certaine personne

Ç'avait été des heures auparavant.

Il était désormais huit heure moins de quart, et Mary Margaret observait la blonde se ronger les ongles anxieusement.

La petite brune s'approcha avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et en tendit une au Shérif qui remarqua à peine le geste.

« Emma, » commença tendrement Mary Margaret, sa main effleurant le bras de la blonde. « Il faut que tu lui laisses du temps. »

Emma dégagea la main de sa colocataire et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant par la suite sa tête entre ses mains. « Elle me déteste. Elle me déteste. »

« À vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment différent d'avant, » laissa échapper rapidement la brune avant de s'excuser en voyant le regard qu'Emma venait de lui adresser.

Ensemble, elles regardèrent l'horloge glisser ses aiguilles jusqu'au 8 sans le moindre signe de Regina.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu ton message, » suggéra l'institutrice tout en observant attentivement le visage déconfit d'Emma.

La blonde acquiesça mais ne répondit rien, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Mary Margaret attendit deux heures de plus auprès d'Emma, soupirant et débarassant leurs tasses de chocolat. Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Lorsque la brune murmura « bonne nuit », cela tomba dans les oreilles d'une sourde. Elle laissa ainsi Emma qui regardait fixement ses deux écrans.

* * *

Emma laissa du temps à Regina. Ell lui laissa une semaine. Ce qui est suffisant, peut-être même trop d'après elle, mais suffisant quoi qu'il en soit. Chaque jour de cette semaine, la blonde avait envoyé des messages à Regina, soit pour lui proposer une explication en ligne, soit pour lui proposer de la voir en public. Elle ne répondit à aucun et ne se présenta à aucun « rendez-vous ».

Désormais Emma était encore plus nerveuse. Regina avait supprimé son profil de SingleBrooke et elle avait ouvertement évité le shérif. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Regina en une semaine, et après deux mois de communication intempestive c'était insupportable pour Emma d'être confrontée à ce silence. Emma était en proie à de longs moments de solitude.

Elle devait ressentir cela aussi, tentait de se rassurer Emma. Elle avait aimé tout ça autant qu'Emma avait aimé, elle devait donc avoir envie de lui parler. Tout le temps, sûrement.

Qui essayait-elle de convaicre ? Emma était debout au poste, tournant en rond dans la cellule vide. Instinctivement, elle vérifia ses messages avant de se gifler mentalement d'avoir encore ce genre de réflexe. Regina n'était pas prête de revenir vers elle.

Emma s'affala sur le lit de la cellule, son dos appuyé contre le mur et ses jambes tendues. Elle savait que Regina l'appréciait. Henry lui avait confirmé cela, même le maire l'avait elle-même dit. Emme devait simplement garder ça à l'esprit.

Mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir si Regina était folle de rage à cause du fait qu'Emma était une femme ou simple fait qu'Emma était Emma. Sûrement à cause des deux.

Le Shérif jura contre elle-même tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, sentant ainsi un bout de papier familier. Ses yeux flashèrent de détermination lorsqu'elle se leva et se dirigea hors du poste.

* * *

Les yeux de Regina examinèrent une énième fois sa boîte de réception depuis le début de la semaine. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise et dont elle était incapable de se séparer. Instantanément son regard se posa sur les messages d'Emma, 7 au total depuis le jour où elle avait rapiécé le moral d'Emma devant chez Granny's.

Elle les avait lus, tous étaient des messages d'excuses la suppliant de la laisser s'expliquer. Mais aucun d'eux ne fournissait d'explication. La nuit précédente, Regina avait instinctivement commencé à se connecter sur le tchat. Mais elle s'était elle-même prise la main dans le sac, avait fermé son ordinateur portable et était partie se coucher.

Le jour qui avait suivi leur altercation, elle découvrit qu'Emma était sans cesse en ligne et Regina, pleine d'amertume, de colère, et d'embarras avait voulu supprimer tous les mails de la blonde. Mais lorsqu'elle avait cliqué sur le premier, sa souris était restée près du bouton « supprimer » sans qu'elle n'eut la force de cliquer dessus, ses yeux parcourant le contenu du message.

Au lieu d'effectuer un nettoyage massif de sa boîte mail, Regina avait décidait de relire leur échange de mail avant de se dire au beau milieu de l'après midi qu'il était trop tard pour se mettre à tout supprimer. Elle s'était juré de le faire le lendemain. Au final elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Regina était donc assise à son bureau, à la mairie, ses doigts croisés sur le front dans une posture qui suggérait l'ennui alors qu'elle était simplement en proie à un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. C'était avant que quelqu'un face irruption dans la pièce et que son regard se pose sur une masse de cheveux blonds postés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Regina se leva subitement. « Ce n'est pas le moment, mademoiselle Swan. »

Emma ne répondit pas, elle ferma simplement la porte avant d'avance jusqu'au bureau du maire.

La brune pût lire l'hésitation dans les yeux d'Emma, mais elle était noyée derrière un voile de détermination. C'est alors que Regina remarqua la boîte rectangulaire familière à laquelle Emma semblait s'agripper.

« J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, » déclara la blonde.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devriez savoir, Shérif, » répliqua Regina fermement, « comme reconnaître lorsque vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue. »

Emma s'approcha d'un ultime pas, l'avant de ses cuisses heurtant le bureau. Elle regarda Regina d'un regard vulnérable. « Est-ce que cela change quoi que soit, le fait que je sois une femme ? »

La question pris Regina par surprise, malgré qu'elle ne le montra pas. Emma continua. « Si nous avions échangé des mails et que vous aviez su que j'étais une femme, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi, ça aurait changé vos sentiments? »

« Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour vous, » répondit derechef Regina avec fermeté, soulignant chaque mot d'un mouvement de la main.

« Mais nous étions amis, » lui rappela la blonde, « et peut-être que vous ne m'aimez pas, vous me haïssait d'ailleurs certainement, mais je sais que lui, vous l'aimiez. Donc, cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit si vous auriez déjà était au courant que j'étais une femme? »

Regina pouvait voir que le silence qui s'installa subitement entre elles rendait la blonde encore plus nerveuse. Elle finit par sortir Emma de sa torpeur. « Non. »

Les yeux d'Emma trahirent son soulagement, et elle expira gracieusement.

« Ça ne change aucunement le fait- »

« J'ai mentis. Je sais. »

« Vous voulez quelque chose de précis ? » Regina croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Emma posa la boîte sur le bureau de Regina, sans rompre le contact visuel qu'elle avait établit avec elle. « C'est ce que je voulais vous offrir lors de notre rencard. » Elle s'était dépêché de parler avant que la brune n'aie pu l'interrompre. « Je sais que j'ai mentis, mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour apprendre à vous connaître. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous cela? »

La blonde lui offra un minuscule sourire. « Pour non plus ça ne change rien, que vous soyez une femme. »

Regina observa Emma enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et se retourner, tendant un bras pour ouvrir la porte et sortir.

* * *

Elle resta debout un moment, jetant de rapides coups d'œils en direction de la boîte qui attendait sur son bureau, avant de finalement se rasseoir et d'attraper la boîte.

Elle ne fût pas surprise d'y trouver une autre rose couleur pêche, et elle la porta immédiatement à son nez pour en sentir la douce fragrance. Elle était curieuse, cependant, de trouver un mot chiffonné qu'on avait tenté de lisser dans une tentative désespérée pour le garder en bon état. Sur le bout de papier était couchée l'écriture soignée d'Emma.

_Regina,_

_Je sais que vous avez dis aimer les roses, et si mon moteur de recherche a dit vrai les roses pêches veulent dire « soyons ensemble ». Mais si cela vous consterne, et je comprendrais que ce soit le cas, je veux que vous sachiez qu'il y a d'autres significations. Ça signifie également « gratitude » et « affection ». Je suis heureuse d'avoir appris à vous connaître, et j'espère que le moment venu vous serez ravie d'apprendre à me connaître également._

_- KnightInRustyArmour, plus connue sous le nom de Mlle. Swan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Emma._

Regina pinça ses lèvres à la lecture du message. Son rencard était venu, ce soir là, il - elle – ne s'était simplement pas présentée comme tel. Elle se pencha en arrière et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, la tige de la rose glissée entre ses doigts et son regard rivé sur la note posée sur le bureau.

Elle avait absolument le droit d'être furieuse. Elle avait demandé de l'honnêteté, et Emma n'avait pas été capable de lui offrir cela. Le fait qu'elle avait réellement apprécié d'échanger des mails avec la blonde ne comptait pas plus que le fait qu'elle s'était sentie bien pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Après tout, la blone pouvait très bien avoir joué la comédie.

Mais ce mot posé sur le bureau prouvait le contraire, tout comme les sept mails dans sa boîte de réception.

Reposant la rose dans sa boîte, elle secoua la tête pour évacuer ces pensées avant de se replonger dans son travail.  
_Accro au boulot._

Elle grogna. Emma avait tout gâché.

* * *

Au moment où Regina quitta son bureau, emportant la boîte et son contenu sous son bras, elle se rendit directement jusqu'à sa Mercedes et plissa les yeux en remarquant un bout de papier coincé sous son essuie-glace.

Que le shérif soit maudit si elle avait décidé de lui donner une contravention pour passer un moment seule avec elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle se fût rapprochée, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un papier de couleur unie, plié de nombreuses fois dans le but d'en préserver le contenu. Elle l'extirpa de son essuie-glace et l'ouvrit, levant les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant l'écriture familière.

_Je ne sais presque rien de toi, mais je deviens folle à force de ne pas te parler chaque minute de la journée. Tu peux ignorer mes mails, jeter mes fleurs – enfin j'espère que non – me supprimer de ta liste de contact tchat, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je veux pouvoir parler avec toi._

_C'est moi. Emma. J'occupe le poste de shérif. Je suis blonde et j'écume les rues de Storybrooke chaque fois que Pongo s'échappe de la cour d'Archie, chaque fois qu'un chat se retrouve coincé en haut d'un arbre, ou chaque rare fois où Mr. Gold devient fou et attaque Moe. _

_Je suppose que la dernière part de mystère qu'il reste désormais est entièrement mienne, et qu'il s'agissait de mon questionnement quant au fait de savoir si tout cela est inutile. Il y aura bien plus qu'une note, et non, tu ne peux pas engager une procédure de mise à distance contre moi. Je suis le shérif, rappelle-toi. _

_J'ai travaillé ma notion d'amitié. Je n'ai pas encore atteint le niveau requis, mais je pense que m'ouvrir à toi comme je l'ai fais est un grand pas. Et puis j'ai décidé de te tutoyer. On se tutoyait bien par message..._

_Puis-je t'inciter à me parler en te racontant mon plus grand regret ?_

_- Emma_

Regina se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ce mot lorsqu'elle s'assit au dans sa voiture. Elle la plia et la mit dans la boîte avant de poser son front contre le volant.

Elle connaissait ce genre de chose plus que certains. Sa beauté avait été flagrante lors de sa jeunesse, même Sydney continuait de lui courir après comme un gentil toutou. Mais que ce soit Emma qui la poursuive ainsi ? Eh bien, c'était totalement différent.

* * *

« C'était Emma ? » demanda Kathryn, surprise, observant les deux roses et les petits mots allant avec, ceux que son amie avait emmené.

Regina émit un simple bruit pour acquiescer, avant d'avaler sa dernière gorgée de vin.

« Elle était enregistrée sous une identité masculine, » remarqua Kathryn.

« Ça aurait pu ne poser aucun problème, » répondit la brune, le nez encore dans son verre.

« Alors elle a crée cette personne dans l'unique intention de discuter avec toi ? »

« Il semblerait bien. »

« Je sais que tu t'attends à ce que je te rejoigne dans ta colère, mais je trouve ça mignon, » dit tendrement Kathryn, ignorant délibérément le regard que lui lançait le maire.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Regina. « Elle était enregistrée sous de fausses informations. »

« On aurait pu espérer que notre shérif aie plus de jugeote, »dit Kathryn, mal à l'aise.

« Je me pose pas mal de question sur l'intelligence de cette femme depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans ma ville. »

« Elle devait être radicalement différente en ligne, » songea la blonde à haute voix pour tenter de montrer allégeance au maire.

Regina se mit à réfléchir, plissant les yeux. Emma restait crue, ses blagues restaient nulles et elle avait su séparer sa vraie personnalité de celle qu'elle avait en ligne. La seule différence était qu'elles ne s'étaient pas chamailler une seule fois, par message. Elles avaient flirté. Beaucoup. Ce qui s'apparentait à des chamailleries. Regina fronça les sourcils dans sa réflexion avant d'occuper ses pensées perfides avec un nouveau verre de vin.

« Elle était exactement la même, » admit rapidement Regina. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer ce qui lui sautait désormais aux yeux. Pas de famille, vivant en colocation, et la libido d'un ado pré-pubère. C'était du Emma Swan tout craché.

Elle fit tourner doucement son verre de vin entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être séduisant dans une conversation entièrement basée sur un mensonge ?

Kathryn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et examina la brune. « Si elle était pareille, alors quel est le problème ? »

« _Quel est le problème ? _» répéta Regina d'un ton dangereux.

La blonde haussa les épaules. « La seule chose qui me parait incorrect de sa part est le fait qu'elle aie fait l'impasse sur qui elle était vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas assez ? » demanda Regina avec mépris.

Kathryn acquiesça. « Mais pour combien de temps ? »


	9. Chapter 9

NE ME TUEZ PAS. J'ai une bonne excuse, j'avais mes examens (et d'autres trucs plus personnels...) J'espère ne pas avoir perdus mes fidèles et adorables lecteurs en route... Je vous aime tous super fort, et n'hésitez pas à passer sur ma messagerie ou mon Ask pour me presser un peu à traduire/écrire la suite.

* * *

Regina ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Elle était tentée de dire pour toujours, se promettant de ne plus jamais s'ouvrir autant à quelqu'un. En dépit des émotions contraires qui contrôlaient son cerveau, elle répondit par un distant et hésitant « aussi longtemps que ça durera. »

Elle pensait que le message était clairement passé lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas au petit mot qu'Emma avait laissé sous son essuie-glace. Son comportement dégage-de-mon-existence n'était pas passé inaperçu et les deux jours suivant cette seconde rose et le bout de papier allant avec, Regina s'était félicité d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'Emma. Maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était supprimer ses mails, oublier les souvenirs et brûler les roses, la première étant coincée entre deux pages d'un album et l'autre encore dans sa boîte, hors de sa vue. Il restait toujours ces émotions qui la prenait en traître, mais elle s'en occuperait le moment venu avec l'aide d'un généreux verre de cidre.

Elle aurait du deviner qu'Emma profitait de ces deux jours de calme pour planifier quelque chose.

Elle gara sa Mercedes Benz dans l'allée après avoir récupéré Henry à la sortie de l'école, lui criant de filer se laver avant de dîner alors qu'il accourait dans la maison pendant qu'elle avançait jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres. Elle ne tria les enveloppes qu'après avoir lancé ses clés dans le bol prévu à cet effet dans l'entrée et posé son sac à côté.

Factures. Factures. Publicité. Réductions. Factures. Lettre à son nom. Publicité.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans son tri pour attraper l'enveloppe lui étant personnellement destinée, un timbre collé sur le coin supérieur droit. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur, et elle fût submergée par la curiosité. Elle posa alors le reste du courrier sans lâcher cet intriguant pli, se rendit dans le salon pour ouvrir soigneusement la lettre avec une lame.

Elle l'ouvrit par le haut, sortit le papier et se trouva face à une page complète noircie par l'écriture d'Emma. Elle ferma les yeux et marmonna. Cette blonde ne savait vraiment pas quand s'arrêter.

Certains auraient pu croire que Regina, la femme la plus puissante et glaciale de Storybrooke, aurait simplement jeté la lettre dans la cheminée et que l'affaire serait ainsi réglée, mais elle savait qu'avoir tout les éléments en sa connaissance était un avantage. C'est pourquoi elle avait gardé les mails, et les roses, et les petits mots. C'est pourquoi elle s'appuya contre son bureau, la nouvelle lettre dans sa main, et qu'elle commença à la lire. Juste pour savoir, bien entendu.

_Chère Regina,  
Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre, une vraie lettre. Celles que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire au Père Noël ne comptent pas. Ce n'était même pas des lettres à proprement parler, de toute façon, simplement des dessins de moi entourée de mes parents. Sais-tu que les timbres coûtent une fortune ? Je comprends pourquoi les gens s'envoient des messages virtuels, des mails. Mais j'ai tout de même acheté un carnet de timbres avant de commencer à t'écrire. Au as où.  
Tu m'accuses d'avoir mentis, ce que j'ai fais, j'en assume la responsabilité. Je ne pense pas que tu sois partie pour venir me parler avant un bon bout de temps, et j'ai beau vouloir te dire tout ça en personne, j'ai besoin de l'extérioriser maintenant._

_La vérité, c'est que j'ai envie de faire ta connaissance depuis un long moment. Un ridicule long moment. Depuis l'accident d'Henry et Archie dans la mine, en fait. Je me souviens juste de l'instant où tu t'es approchée de moi, et honnêtement je ne pourrais pas te retranscrire ce que tu m'as dis, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser c'était le fait qu'il était impossible que tu sois aussi belle alors que tu étais exténuée. Tu étais belle. Je sais, je sais, la vie d'Henry était en danger ce jour là, mais je te jure que c'est vrai.  
J'admets que j'ai tenté de repousser ses conflits mentaux à ton propos, mais lorsque je suis devenue shérif je me suis retrouvé avec beaucoup de temps pour penser à ces fameux conflits. Alors tu as gagné._

_Je n'avais aucune idée de comment t'adresser la parole. Et je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée. Enfin, j'écris une lettre, mais aussi ennuyante que je puisse être, tu aimes depuis le début que je te titille. Ne lève pas les yeux aux ciel à la lecture de ces mots, Regina. On s'est toujours cherchées l'une l'autre.  
J'ai peut-être mentis à propos de mon identité, mais je continue de trouver que Jane Austin écrit des livres emmerdants, que Tarantino est un réalisateur de génie, que Nicholas Sparks est à peine supportable, et notre enfant musical m'a fait aimé, comme tu l'appelles, la « vraie musique ». Soit dit en passant, notre vrai fils ne traverse pas de crise, il veut simplement te voir heureuse.  
Alors tu dois apprendre à connaître la vraie moi. C'est juste un masque différent.  
J'espère que la personne qui se trouve en dessous sera à ton goût.  
Emma Swan_

Regina garda la lettre en main encore un long moment après l'avoir lue. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que les sentiments de la blonde étaient si profondément ancrés en elle, mais elle savait par contre exactement à quel moment de l'accident de la mine elle se référait, ce moment où Regina avait instinctivement avancé tout près d'Emma pour trouver une toute petite source de réconfort.

Le bruit de pas lourds descendant les escaliers tira la brune de ses pensées. Elle remit la lettre dans son enveloppe d'origine et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau afin de la déposer près de la première note d'Emma. Elle y lança un dernier regard avant de secouer la tête et de quitter la pièce pour préparer le dîner.

Cette dernière année, le repas du soir avait été anormalement calme, mais les mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été sporadiquement marqués par des discutions entre mère et fils. Maintenant, c'en été de nouveau revenu à Henry repoussant les légumes sur le bord de l'assiette, sa tête baissée dans une étude approfondie du décor de l'assiette.

La brune remarqua qu'il relevait et baissait la tête depuis quelques minutes, ses lèvres indiquant qu'il avait envie de parler mais qu'il manquait de courage.

Finalement, le jeune garçon releva la tête et garda son regard sur sa mère. « Ça te manque ? »

Avalant la nourriture qu'elle venait de mâcher, Regina s'éclaircit la gorge, ravie et curieuse du fait qu'Henry lui parle de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qui me manque, chéri ? »

« Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler tout le temps. »

« C'est mademoiselle Swan qui t'a demandé de dire cela ? » se défendit automatiquement Regina.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Alors ? »

La brune prit son verre de vin et désigna l'assiette de son fils d'un signe de tête. « Mange tes légumes. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu, » remarqua Henry.

Regina soupira mais répondit par la négative. « Non. Légumes, immédiatement. »

Le maire savait qu'Henry mijotait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Après qu'elle lui ait répondu, elle avait remarqué qu'il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Lorsque se fût le moment d'aller dormir, le garçon avait accouru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Demain, promit Regina pour elle-même en observant la porte à moitié fermée d'Henry en commençant à monter les escaliers. Demain elle ferait face aux plans que préparait son fils. Ce soir elle voulait simplement dormir.

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, elle se tourna vers la lampe de chevet et commença à ôter sa robe, avant d'attraper celle qui était posée sur le paravent et qu'elle revêtait pour dormir. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua le post-it accroché au miroir.

Effectuant les quelques pas l'en séparant, elle décrocha le bout de papier et ne fût en aucun cas surprise qu'il s'agisse de l'écriture d'Emma.

_Je ne me suis pas introduite dans votre chambre, je le jure. J'ai un complice.  
Aussi, je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à qui l'on offre des fleurs. Je suis plutôt chocolats.  
P.S Bonne nuit._

Regina s'offusqua. La blonde ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'il y aurait d'autres notes de ce genre.

* * *

Pendant près de trois semaines, Regina avait reçu des petits mots d'Emma dans les plus étranges endroits. Un matin où elle était un peu dans le gaz, elle avait trouvé le mot « bonjour » inscrit grâce à la buée sur le pare-brise de sa Mercedes. Une autre fois, elle dût se rendre à l'école d'Henry pour un rendez-vous avec Mlle. Blanchard, rendez-vous lors duquel elle avait simplement vu l'institutrice rouge comme une pivoine lui tendre une carte portant un message. « J'ai pensé que ça te plairait de voir Mary Margaret dans l'embarras. C'est un cadeau que je te fais. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Noël, mais Love Actually est un bon film. - Emma. » Même Kathryn avait été embrigadée dans le plan d'Emma consistant à faire passer des petits mots au maire de Storybrooke, et l'amie blonde était bien trop heureuse de faire partie de la conspiration.

Cela agaçait Regina de voir que désormais elle cherchait d'elle-même les notes, se demandant ce qu'Emma pourrait révéler d'autre à sur elle. Elle était presque embarrassée d'admettre qu'elle gardait les mots. Ils étaient tous rangés bien à l'abri des regards dans un tiroir de son bureau personnel, tiroir qu'elle avait nommé La Boîte à Emma.

En trois semaines, elle en était à environ quatre messages par jour, planqués dans sa veste, accrochés à sa tasse à café. Des messages révélant la vraie Emma Swan.

_Née dan le Maine, cours d'anglais le soir, a passé son bac dans un établissement correctionnel, peur irrationnelle des serpents, s'est retrouvée la tête coincée dans une balustrade à cause d'un pari, travaillait dans un petit resto et a sauvé la vie d'un homme grâce au Heimlich._

Pas loin de cent notes occupaient la Boîte à Emma, désormais pleine d'anecdotes allant de ses meilleures vacances à d'autres choses de la vie de la blonde qu'elle n'avait sûrement dit à personne d'autre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau pour se rendre dans la salle de conférence qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Emma pour un certain moment.

Elle adressa politesses et plaisanteries aux hommes et aux femmes qui étaient déjà assis autour de la table et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle vit Emma nonchalamment assise pile en face d'elle malgré que son pouls augmenta considérablement.

Elle s'assit dans son habituel siège et parcourut les dossiers posés à sa droite, regardant littéralement partout sauf en direction de la blonde qui semblait captivée et amusée d'un tel comportement.

« Le premier ordre du jour est le- » le maire se stoppa en ouvrant un dossier, apercevant une note collée sur la première page, contenant un « Hey » écrit à la va-vite. Son corps refusa d'obéir et presque naturellement son regard se releva pour se poser sur Emma, qui lui adressa un léger sourire et articula silencieusement le même « hey ». Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. « - c'est les réparations de la rue principale. Après un mois, toujours aucun progrès. »

Elle regarda directement dans la direction de l'homme en charge du projet, et il rougit immédiatement avant de se lever pour expliquer les moindres coûts et bénéfices qui avaient lieu.

Contre toute attente, l'attention de Regina fût distraite de Mr. Patterson. Même si ses yeux restés rivés sur lui, qu'elle acquiesçait aux moments voulus de ses phrases aisément construites, sa vision périphérique restait rivée sur le post-it jaune qui ornait son dossier. _Hey. _C'est tout ? C'est tout ce qu'Emma avait à dire aujourd'hui ?

Regina se pencha en avant pour attraper son verre d'eau. Peut-être que le shérif avait une baisse de régime, peut-être qu'elle se rétractait. Bien. Elle reposa son verre avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'écran de son téléphone portable s'allumer. Elle avait une puissante suspicion quant à l'envoyeur, elle sentait deux yeux verts brûler sa peau et elle aurait juré que la blonde avait la faculté de la faire rougir, mais elle décida d'ignorer tout ça. Laisse-la faire, songea-t-elle.

Regina sombra peu à peu dans l'ennui. Après que son écran se soit obscurcit à nouveau, la voix de l'homme devin un bruit de fond et elle se retrouva en train d'attendre après un autre message qui n'arrivait pas. S'emparant habilement de son téléphone pour le placer sur ses genoux, Regina ouvrit le message. Juste histoire de le supprimer, se dit-elle.

_Ce mec est ennuyant. Comment vas-tu ?_

Le maire releva les yeux et vit que le shérif observait ses ongles, penchée en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle avait sûrement décroché avant même que Mr. Patterson n'aie commencé à parler. Peut-être qu'elle serait apte de mettre fin aux singeries d'Emma une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Vous me harcelez.**

_Tu as gardé mes mots._

**Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si à même de retrouver les gens. Est-ce que vous les traquez hors de leurs planques en les ennuyant ? **

_En tout cas ça a fonctionné avec toi. Henry est sous couverture. Opération Singlebrooke. _

**Aucune de vos avances n'a eu le moindre effet sur moi, Mlle. Swan. Et je vais avoir une longue discussion avec mon fils.**

_Vous envoyez toujours des emails lorsque vous êtes en réunion ?_

**Quand il y a un problème qui requiert mon attention, oui.**

_Y a t-il un problème dont vous devriez vous occuper, Mme. Le maire ? ;)_

_Regina releva les yeux de son écran pour lancer un regard à la blonde assise en face d'elle, mais elle fût accueillie par un sourire ravi éclairant le visage arrogant d'Emma._

**Ne vous avancez pas sur ce terrain, Mlle. Swan.**

_Pourquoi ? Nous n'aurions pas le temps de terminer ? Je me rappelle de votre image de prude, ruinée dans des circonstances similaires. _

**Je pense que nous savons toutes les deux que je ne suis pas prude, et vous êtes en train de bâcler une partie de votre travail de shérif. Faites attention.**

_Nous le savons toutes les deux, vraiment ? « Nous » étant cette fois-ci approprié. Coucou à vos joues rougies. _

**Le mot que vous trouvez approprié est en train de nuire à mon image publique. Soyez attentive et cessez d'envoyer des messages !**

Regina, ainsi que le reste des gens présents, relevèrent la tête en entendant le rire du shérif. La blonde releva la tête à leur regard collectif et murmura des excuses au-travers de son sourire avant de revenir à son clavier.

_Tu pourrais cesse de répondre, Regina._

**Vous pourriez cesser de perturber la réunion.**

_Je pourrais, mais ce serait moins drôle. C'est mieux de vous observer en de telles circonstances._

Regina ne pût interrompre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, Emma envoya un nouveau message.

_J'aime quand tu fais ça._

**Je n'approuve pas votre harcèlement. **

_Tu ne l'approuve peut-être pas, mais tu l'apprécies. Et ce n'est pas du harcèlement. C'est une manifestation d'intérêt._

**Ça vous gênerez de faire preuve du même intérêt pour votre job ?**

_Je te renvois la question. Mr. Patterson a prononcé ton nom il y a de ça deux messages._

La tête de Regina se releva subitement, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux et du coin du regard elle vit le shérif étouffer un rire.

« Vous m'entendez, madame le Maire? » demanda Mr. Patterson.

Rapidement sur ses pieds, elle pointa son téléphone. « Je suis désolée de devoir interrompre cette réunion. J'ai reçu un message urgent, qui requiert toute mon attention. » Debout, elle récupéra ses affaires sous des regards stupéfaits. Emma était à nouveau penchée en arrière, admirant le spectacle. « Nous continuerons ce débat dans deux semaines. »

Sur ce, le maire se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de réunion, Emma sur ses talons. Regina se retourna subitement, attrapant la blonde au dépourvu. « Pas un mot. Ne dites pas un mot. »

Emma resta calme face à l'expression agitée de Regina. « Ça m'a manqué, » admit-elle.

« De quoi ? Être méprisée chaque jour ? » demanda Regina en reprenant sa marche vers son bureau.

« Discuter avec toi. »

« Quoi que vous puissiez penser- »

« Non, Regina, » l'interrompit Emma en devançant Regina d'un pas pour se poster face à elle et lui couper la route. « Quoi que tu puisses penser, qu'importe l'état de colère dans lequel tu te trouves, tu m'as répondu. »

Regina entrouvrit les lèvres face au ton sans appel qu'Emma venait d'employer. Personne ne lui parlait jamais comme ça. Elle referma la bouche quand Emma plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit bout de papier qu'elle plaça au dessus de la pile de dossiers que portait Regina. Sans un mot de plus, Emma s'éloigna.

Regina expira profondément, attrapant de sa main libre le papier avant qu'il ne puisse s'envoler et que quiconque n'aie le temps de le lire.

_Ce que je préfère chez toi c'est cette façon que tu as de clamer quelque chose même lorsque tes yeux hurlent le contraire, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'adore._

Regina tint le bout de papier incliné vers le bas avec un vague sourire. Elle avait déjà reçu bon nombre de compliments, mais jamais à propos de sa manière de penser ou même à propos d'autres choses que de ses formes généreuses.

Elle releva la tête et vit le visage décomposé d'Emma, et cela la fit déglutir avec difficulté.

Pendant encore combien de temps, Regina ?


	10. Chapter 10

Premièrement, merci pour vos messages. C'est beau, vos encouragements et vos compliments. Merci, vous me donnez la motivation qui me manquait depuis un bon petit moment.  
Secondo, je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je ne fais plus appel à ma bêta-reader, simplement parce que je ne lui parle plus des masses et parce qu'elle a le bac anticipé en ce moment. Alors je me mets à genou et vous prie de me pardonner.

* * *

« Salut Ruby, » murmura Emma dans un souffle, debout à l'autre bout du comptoir, tout en écrivant au dos d'un ticket de caisse. « Tu peux donner ça à Regina ? »

La brune releva un sourcil amusé. « Tu continues tout ça ? »

Emma la regarda, confuse. « Yep. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça fait un mois, Emma, » dit la brune pour la raisonner.

« Et ? »

« Elle n'a toujours pas réagis. »

« Elle m'a parlé, à cette réunion, » souligna le shérif.

« Ouais, une fois, et c'était il y a genre une semaine. Est-ce qu'elle t'a contactée depuis ? » demanda Ruby.

« Elle a juste besoin de temps, » répondit Emma avec détermination.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, shérif, tu ne lui en donnes pas vraiment. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres en observant la note qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. « Et je suis censée te remercier quand ? »

Ruby sourit. « Quand tu m'écouteras et que tu laisseras un peu d'espace au maire. Tu veux toujours que je lui donne ça ? »

Emma baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la note, avant de les relever vers la brune qui lisais le journal, assise à une table près de la fenêtre. Elle bu le reste de son chocolat chaud et se leva, glissant la note dans sa poche. « Rappelles-moi te virer du poste d'assistante quand je me rendrais compte que ta tactique ne marche pas. »

Ruby se mit à rire et lança une dernière phrase à la blonde qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. « Tu ne me vireras pas. Qui s'occupera de ton hamburger grillé du midi sinon ? »

Emma releva exagérément les yeux au ciel, se forçant à regarder droit devant elle et ne pas jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Regina.

* * *

C'était officiel. Emma était une junkie. Sa drogue ? Regina Mills. Même si elle n'avait pas parlé avec la brune depuis leur dernier échange de messages durant la réunion à la mairie, Emma savait au moins que Regina recevait et lisait ses petits mots.

Comme lui avait conseillé Ruby, Emma cessa d'inviter le maire à chercher ses « œufs de Pâques ». Après douze heures complètes sans céder à la tentation, Emma grimaça, le regard perdu. Bordel de merde, elle était devenue obsessionnelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était certain que sa colocataire n'y était pas pour rien.

Malgré tout, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Regina n'appréciait pas ces notes. Ou peut-être que la brune voulait simplement que cela cesse.

Il était seulement huit heure et, fidèle à ses mots, Emma n'avait en aucun cas approché Regina, littéralement ou par ses petits mots. Et cela incluait éviter de se connecter sur la messagerie instantanée entre 8h et 10h, même juste pour voir si Regina était elle aussi connectée.

* * *

Regina était nerveuse, si ce n'était pas plus que ça. Il était déjà midi et pas un seul message d'Emma n'avait été trouvé jusqu'ici. Elle fut surprise de ne pas en recevoir un le matin, chez Granny's. Elle aurait pourtant juré voir du coin de l'œil Emma noircir un bout de papier, non pas qu'elle regardait ; mais après que la blonde ce soit levée et que son assistante ait ri de ne pas être virée, elle était restée sans le moindre petit mot.

Elle avait pourtant encore attendu dix bonnes minutes après la réception de l'addition pour voir si l'un des complices d'Emma ne viendrait pas lui en apporter un, et c'était même surprise à observer les mouvements de Ruby, afin de voir si elle n'allait pas revenir vers sa table. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Pas de note. Pas de mots encerclés dans son journal. Aucun bonjour matinal écrit sur sa tasse de café.

Se sentant un peu perdue, Regina paya son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle était simplement anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'Emma pourrait trouver de nouveau pour communiquer avec elle. À quel point la blonde pouvait-elle être imaginative ?

N'étant pas de ceux qui aiment les surprise, Regina sortit de son bureau et se tint bien droite devant celui de sa secrétaire, lui lançant un regard sévère qui provoqua un regard craintif dans les yeux de la femme timide.

« Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda Regina, son ton indiquant qu'il valait mieux que quoi qu'ait pu prévoir le shérif, il valait mieux qu'elle crache le morceaux.

La petite femme écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant vivement sur le bureau après n'importe quoi à donner au maire. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? »

Regina se pinça les lèvres. « Si j'ai à vous le dire c'est que vous n'avez pas ce que je cherche. »

La femme balbutia en fouillant dans des dossiers. « J'ai la proposition budgétaire de Mr. Gold, et j'ai aussi la lettre du directeur de l'école quant aux rénovations, et- »

Regina fronça les sourcils et arracha les dossiers à la secrétaire avant de tourner les talons. Cette femme était inutile.

Elle jeta les dossiers sur son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise. Durant un moment, elle les observa avec attention puis dans un mouvement rapide elle les fouilla méticuleusement, à la recherche d'un post-it accroché quelque part ou d'un quelconque commentaire dans la marge.

Rien.

Après tout, pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose ? Emma n'avait aucun pouvoir de télékhinésie, elle n'avait pas pu deviner que Regina s'emparerait de _ces_ dossiers.

Regina soupira pour elle-même et se massa les tempes.

C'était une bonne chose, se rassurait-elle. Le shérif était en train d'abandonner.

Elle avait beau s'en convaincre avec force, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans le travail, ni au fait qu'elle arpentait l'hôtel de ville de long en large en prétextant d'aller chercher des rapports auprès de ses collègues. Alors qu'elle cherchait simplement une note qui lui permettrait enfin de faire son boulot.

Elle ne trouva rien.

* * *

« Tout va bien ? » questionna Henry durant le dîner. « Tu as l'air un peu... Agitée. »

« Henry ! » gronda t-elle comme s'il venait de dire un gros mot.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » continua de questionner Henry. Ses yeux se mirent subitement à briller. « Un rencard ? Tu as rendez-vous avec Emma sur le tchat ? »

Elle lui lança un regard ostencible. « Non. »

« Oh. » La déception dans sa voix était évidente.

Le maire s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se pencher en avant et de parler une tonalité en-dessous. « As-tu vu miss Swan aujourd'hui ? »

Henry détourna les yeux pour éviter son regard, il savait bien que sa mère lui avait interdit de la voir depuis qu'elle savait qu'il faisait partie de l'opération Singlebrooke. « Euh, non. »

« Je ne cherche pas à te gronder, » clarifia Regina.

Il haussa les épaules sans pour autant rétablir le contact visuel. « Elle m'accompagna du bureau d'Archie jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« L'école. Les jeux. Elle a battu son meilleur score à Fruit Ninja. » Henry finit sa phrase en relevant les yeux vers Regina.

« Rien d'autre ? » l'invita Regina à continuer.

Le garçon mordit sa lèvre supérieure en essayant de se remémorer quoique ce soit d'autre, avant de secouer la tête. « Non. »

Regina s'appuya à nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. Si Emma avait donné quoique ce soit à Henry, il l'aurait déjà transmis. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, en comprenant subitement. « Devoirs, puis dodo. »

Elle se leva et ramassa leurs assiettes avec hâte, les posant dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'atteindre rapidement sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait reprise, déçue, même si elle se persuadait que c'était une agréable surprise.

Il n'y avait rien ici non plus. Son miroir était vide, aucune fleur sur son lit – non que cela était déjà arrivé – ou quoi que ce soit.

Regina ferma les yeux et tenta de se contenir.

Elle quitta la pièce, mécontente et agitée, avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour essayer de rattraper le travail qu'elle n'avait pas fait aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans sa boîte mail, les seuls messages entrant sur son portable provenaient de Kathryn ou de Henry. Elle se plongea alors sur son pc, et entre la page officielle de Storybrooke et les mails à envoyer pour le travaille, elle se retrouva sur son compte de messagerie instantanée, avec personne d'autre en ligne.

Emma avait-elle vraiment abandonné ? Certes, la blonde était persistante quand il s'agissait de rester en ville ou de défier la volonté de Regina. Mais là elle laissait tomber aussi simplement que ça ?

Elle ferma son pc portable avec colère, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette émotion soudaine. Elle aurait du s'en réjouir. Elle venait d'obtenir exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

« Pourquoi écoutes-tu _Miracle _en boucle ? » Mary Margaret en avait finalement eu marre de cette chanson quand elle commença pour la onzième fois d'affilée, et grimpa les marches jusqu'à la chambre de sa colocataire où elle trouva la blonde plongée dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Elle ne tourne pas en boucle, » se justifia Emma. Elle remis vivement en route la lecture normale.

Mary Margaret ferma les yeux en écoutant pour la énième fois les paroles.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu restes terrée ici, » observa l'institutrice en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. « Viens avec moi manger chez Granny's. On rejoindra Ruby. »

« On peut faire ça n'importe quand. »

« Mais aujourd'hui on t'aide à oublier Regina, » argumenta doucement la brune.

Elle adressa un léger sourire à Emma lorsque cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle. Après quelques secondes de conversation silencieuse entre les deux femme, Emma grogna et fit glisser ses jambes pour les poser au pied du lit.

* * *

Regina vida son second verre de cidre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été si irritable ces deux derniers jours, mais elle était persuadée que c'était exclusivement la faute du shérif.

Emma avait finalement abandonné ses nombreuses tentatives de contact avec elle, et même si Regina était ravie elle ressentait cette impression de perte.

La perte fut rapidement remplacée par la colère lorsqu'en emmenant Henry dîner chez Granny's elle trouva Emma attablée avec ses deux amies brunes, riant et appréciant leur repas tout en ignorant complètement la présence du maire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait était qu'un jeu qui avait rapidement énervé Emma.

Après avoir mis Henry au lit, elle avait immédiatement rejoint sa bouteille de cidre dans le salon et avait commencé à boire, permettant ainsi à l'alcool d'adoucir ses mœurs et éloigner sa tension.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Regina avait besoin de rétribution, et elle allait l'obtenir. Avalant son troisième puis son quatrième verre, elle avait finit par sortir son téléphone portable de son sac afin de composer un message. Heureusement la correction automatique était avec elle même si ses doigts refusaient de coopérer avec ses pensées. Tapant furieusement sur les touches de l'écran durant quelques minutes, Regina appuya sur 'envoyer', contente d'elle. Puis elle s'était traînée jusqu'à son lit avant de s'écrouler sur son matelas et avait sombré dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Pour une fois, le maire était plongée dans le travail, repoussant un mal de crâne causé par un verre de cidre superflu la veille au soir. En tout cas elle y étai plongée jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et claqua en se refermant, ravivant son mal de crâne.

« Miss Swan- »

Emma contourna le bureau du maire et força la brune à se lever. Regina écarquilla les yeux face au geste inattendu et à leur proximité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » Regina resta bouche bée.

Emma étudia un instant son expression avant de lui glisser un papier dans le creux de la main.

Fronçant les sourcils, Regina regarda avec automatisme dans sa paume et déplia le papier.

_M'accorderais-tu un rancard ?_

_Oui :  
Non :_

_- Emma._

Elle échappa un glapissement et leva les yeux vers le shérif. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une question, » répondit Emma avec logique.

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-je cela après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ? » demanda sévèrement Regina, malgré que sa voix manquait du poison habituel.

« Parce que ton message disait que je te manquais, » répondit la blonde comme si c'était évident.

La brune se moqua. « Il ne disait en aucun cas cela. »

« Tu oublies une chose, madame le maire, » Emma extirpa son portable de sa poche. « Je sais lire entre les lignes. »

Avec un sourire en coin, elle commença à lire tout haut le dernier message de Regina.

**Chère Miss Swan, **

**Je n'ai pu que remarquer que votre persistance avait décliné. Vous avez apparemment enfin appris quelque chose.**

**Vos manière mériteraient de s'améliorer, parce que si vous entreprenez de participer à l'épanouissement d'une femme avec des mots doux, la plus aimable des courtoisies serait de lui dire que vous comptez arrêter. J'ai perdu deux jours de travail à attendre vos stupides notes.**

**Cela m'étonnerait pourtant que vous en ayez quoi que ce soir à faire. Vous m'avez clairement repoussée à l'arrière plan de votre esprit. Où est passé le shérif malade d'amour qui relevait la tête chaque fois que j'entrais chez Granny's ? À ce moment là je pensais que vous étiez un terrible adversaire de ma raison, mais désormais je sais que si vous n'avez pas rapidement ce que vous désirez vous laissez tomber. Je savais que tu prenais tout cela pour un jeu.**

**Heureusement pour moi, je ne me suis pas laissée avoir.**

Emma releva la tête vers le maire, son expression s'adoucissant. De son côté, Regina était restée impétueuse malgré le rouge qui lui montait au joue après la lecture de ses propres mots à voix hautes, si haute que quelqu'un aurait pu l'entendre.

« Je ne dis pas que vous me manquez, » murmura Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, » chuchota Emma. Elle pu voir Regina contracter la mâchoire et se redresser, alors elle recula d'un pas. Elle désigna son mot d'un signe de tête. « Tu n'as pas à y répondre maintenant. »

Emma resta debout face à elle encore un moment, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire et de se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

Mary Margaret vivait avec Emma depuis six mois. Elle savait que sa colocataire n'était pas quelqu'un de très émotif. En fait, la blonde ne s'était vraiment ouverte à elle que lorsque Henry était contrarié ou qu'elle avait du se confronter à Regina. Après qu'elle ait compris les sentiments qu'entretenait Emma pour le maire, Mary Margaret pu voir les effets qu'avait cette femme plus âgée sur son amie.

Mais depuis qu'Emma avait été démasquée par rapport à tout ce truc du site de rencontre, elle avait remarqué qu'Emma était passée par une large palette d'émotions. Il y avait eu ces déprimants premiers jours, suivis d'une Emma fébrile, à laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné de l'enrôler dans son plan. Ça l'avait mortifiée. Puis la Emma déprimée était revenue, bien qu'il y ait cette fois une sorte de tic nerveux en plus.

Cependant cette Emma là, songea la brune en entrant dans appartement et en voyant la blonde sauter sur place avec un immense sourire sur le visage, cette Emma là était une totale inconnue.

« Euh, Emma ? Tout va bien ? » Le professeur s'avança prudemment.

Sans répondre, la blonde déposa simplement son téléphone dans la main de Mary Margaret. La brune plissa les yeux en observant le visage plus qu'heureux d'Emma, puis en baissant le visage vers l'écran du téléphone.

C'était un message de Regina, il ne contenant qu'un mot.

**Oui.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Je vais tenter de finir ma traduction d'ici la fin de septembre, mais je ne vous promets rien. Entre la fac et la vie de couple, il me reste pas des masses de temps ahah. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça gonfle de bonheur! Des bisous sur vos joues. _

* * *

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si anxieuse, assise au volant de sa voiture, devant le Granny's, le jour qui suivit. Regina avait déjà accepté, et tout ce qu'il restait à la blonde était de confirmer quelques détails avec elle. Ça n'était pas censé être si dur, et pourtant elle restait assise dans sa voiture à observer Regina assise à sa table habituelle, près de la fenêtre. Et si elle ne voulait plus ? Et si elle était revenue sur sa décision ? Emma s mordit la lèvre, restant fermement assise.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Maire quittait le bâtiment, ce qui valut à Emma de décrocher sa ceinture avec rapidité et de bondir hors de la voiture.

« Regina ! » appela Emma en prenant à peine soin de claquer la portière.

La brunette se tourna juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à traverser la route en face du Bed & Breakfast. Son expression faciale était un mélange d'hésitation et d'amusement.

Emma parcouru les quelques mètres la séparant du maire, en trotinant jusqu'à se retrouver face à cette femme un peu plus âgée, puis elle se stoppa. « Hey. »

« Bonjour, miss Swan, » dit Regina en lui adressant son sourire de politicienne. « On a oublié le petit déjeuner ce matin ? »

« Je voulais te parler, » répliqua Emma, en tentant de calmer ses nerfs lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Regina. « À propos de notre rencard. »

« Oui ? »

Emma rayonnait. Ce mot était en passe de devenir son mot préféré. « Demain soir ? Je passerais te chercher... À sept heure ? »

« Dans ce piège mortel ? » Regina désigna la voiture d'Emma, derrière la blonde.

« Ma voiture ne m'a jamais mise en danger, » se défendit-elle. « Elle est plus solide que ce qu'elle parrait. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça. « J'espère. On se voit demain. »

« Oui. Demain. »

Aucune des deux femmes ne bougea, leurs regards fermement accrochés.

« Vous n'avez pas de travail, Shérif ? » gronda Regina, même si Emma détecta un ton enjoué latent.

« Vous n'avez pas une ville à gérer, madame le maire ? » contesta Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Elle tourna rapidement la tête en prononçant ces derniers mots par-dessus son épaule. « Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Emma ne pu effacer le sourire qui venait de prendre place sur son visage.

« Ah, les amours adolescentes, » soupira Ruby de façon dramatique, se penchant sur la balustrade qui délimitait la terrasse.

« Je suis plus âgée que toi, » lui rappela t-elle, absolument pas surprise que la serveuse aie tendu l'oreille.

« Tu t'es fais passée pour quelqu'un d'autre et tu as glissé des petits mots dans son 'casier', » la taquina Ruby. « C'est un amour d'adolescent. »

Emma secoua lentement sa tête et la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

« Alors, tu vas l'emmener où, Don Juan ? » demanda Ruby en passant derrière le comptoir.

« Dans un endroit parfait. »

* * *

_Knightly84_: C'est drôle de te voir ici !

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Vieilles habitudes. Alors, où avez-vous prévu de m'emmener ?

_Knightly84_: Directe. J'adore ça.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Oui, eh bien il me semble que vous aimez aussi ma tendance à être « autoritaire », ce qui m'emmène à penser que vous êtes un peu masochiste.

_Knightly84_: Est-ce que ça fait de vous la sadique ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Est-ce que votre esprit vole toujours aussi bas ?

_Knightly84_: Est-ce que votre esprit est toujours focalisé sur le sexe ?

. . .

_Knightly84_: Je te laisse sans voix. Emma: 1 – Regina: 0.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je ne faisais pas d'allusion au sexe.

_Knightly84_: Non, bien sûr que non.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Vous abusez de votre chance, Sheriff.

_Knightly84_: Formalités même sur le chat ? Je pense que nous nous connaissons assez pour laisser tomber tout ça.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: J'en déciderais demain.

_Knightly84_: Et comment?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je m'apprête à tester notre compatiblité.

_Knightly84_: Tu en parles comme d'une affaire de boulot.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: J'ai le droit de mettre fin à une relation si le rencard craint.

_Knightly84_: Alors tu admets que nous avons une relation ?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je n'ai pas dis ça.

_Knightly84_: Tu y as fais allusion.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: D'une manière hypothétique.

_Knightly84_: C'était littéral. Vous me testez dans l'espoir que j'échoue.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Je vous teste dans l'espoir que ce ne sera pas le cas.

. . .

_Knightly84_: Ok. Prépare-toi au rendez-vous de ta vie.

* * *

Kathryn retint un glapissement lorsqu'elle vit Regina descendre les marches. « Oh mon Dieu, tu es superbe ! »

Regina ne pu contenir son sourire ravi en jetant un coup d'œil à sa robe bustier turquoise, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux. Elle avait assorti une fine ceinture noire autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement permanentés et elle était légèrement maquillée, laissant sa beauté naturelle ressortir. « J'en fais trop ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » son amie rappliqua en serrant doucement son bras.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas de prendre Henry pour la soirée ? » questionna Regina pour la troisième fois depuis que la blonde était arrivée.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as le droit de passer une soirée en ville ! » Kathryn sourit à la brune et sa voix pris un accent sincère. « Je suis vraiment ravie que tu lui laisses une chance. »

Le maire lui offrit un petit sourire en échange. « Espérons que c'était une bonne idée. »

Kathryn jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et commença à rassembler ses affaires. « Je ne vais pas tarder à aller chercher Henry à l'école. »

« Assure-toi qu'il- »

« Mange ses légumes, pas de bonbons, pas de télé tant que ses devoirs ne sont pas fait, » finit la blonde à sa place, avant d'ajouter en bonne mesure. « J'ai ton numéro, le numéro d'Emma, et un rencard webcam avec le Dr. Whale. »

Regina semblait encore agitée jusqu'à ce que son amie lui serra à nouveau le bras. « Relax. Amuse-toi. »

Après ces mots, Kathryn sortit en laissant Regina arpenter sa maison de long en large, jetant des coups d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquant bientôt sept heure.

* * *

« J'ai rien à me mettre ! » cria Emma en vidant le contenu de son armoire par-dessus son épaule, son corps emmitouflé dans un peignoir.

Mary Margaret évita les vêtements volant, sincèrement amusée par la crise de panique de sa colocataire, sachant pertinemment que Regina était dans le même état.

« Pourquoi tu ne remettrais pas la même chose qu'au premier rencard ? » suggéra la brune.

« C'est pas assez spécial, » râla Emma. « Et j'ai renversé de l'alcool dessus. »

Mary Margaret souleva un sourcil, ne voulant strictement pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Emma, il est déjà six heure. »

« Je sais ! » hurla t-elle en s'éloignant du placard.

« Pourquoi tu panique autant ? »

Emma soupira en s'asseyant sur la lit. « Si je rate cette chance, elle utilisera mon échec comme une excuse pour ne plus me voir. »

« C'est juste dans ta tête, ça, Em. »

« Elle me l'a dit elle-même. » soupira à nouveau la blonde. « J'ai réservé dans le meilleur restau de la ville, nettoyé ma voiture de fond en comble, et tout ce qui se met en travers de mon chemin est un manque de fringue. »

Elle se laissa tomber allongée sur le lit, défaite.

Mary Margaret s'avança et la releva avec une force inespérée. « Allez, tu m'as supplié de la convoquer dans ma salle de classe pour lui filer un mot, alors tu as intérêt à te pointer à ce rendez-vous. »

Le ton de sa colocataire laissa Emma bouche bée. « Ok. »

La petite brune commença à farfouiller dans la garde-robe d'Emma. Pendant un moment, on entendit que le bruit des cintres en métal qui coulissaient contre la barre tandis qu'elle analysait les tenues en écartant les blousons en cuir. L'institutrice sortit finalement une robe de cocktail rouge ainsi que la seule paire de talons que possédait Emma. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et lui tendit le tout. « Habille-toi. »

Un peu terrifiée à l'idée de ce que la brune pourrait faire si elle n'obtempérait pas, Emma se contenta d'attraper le tout et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se changer rapidement. Lorsque ses cheveux furent bouclés à son goût et son maquillage appliqué à la perfection, elle sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver face au visage souriant de son amie.

Elle se leva du lit et s'avança vers Emma en lui tendant son sac à main. Cette dernière lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et elle se mit mentalement un coup de pied au cul. Il lui restait encore une demie heure avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher Regina.

« Je suis présentable ? »

Mary Margaret lui lança un regard souriant. « Elle va adorer. »

Emma expira, rassurée, avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Elle plongea la main dans son sac pour l'attraper et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel redirigé depuis le poste de police. « Emma Swan. »

« Sheriff, Leroy fait encore des siennes. Il a abusé sur la bouteille." lui annonça Jack, le tenancier du bar principal de Storybrooke.

Emma arrêta d'écouter après 'Leroy' et ferma les yeux, abattue. « Vous ne pouvez pas joindre Ruby ? Je ne suis pas disponible ce soir. »

« Je l'ai fais, mais elle est toute seule à s'occuper du Granny's ce soir. Elle ne peut pas venir. »

Emma grogna et raccrocha son téléphone. Leroy avait intérêt à prier pour qu'elle ne l'attrape pas.

* * *

Regina fronçait les sourcils, assise dans le siège faisant face à la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait surveiller son allée et ainsi voir si quelqu'un s'en approchait. Depuis quinze minutes, Mifflin Street était calme.

Elle était devenue nerveuse lorsque sept heure approchait, mais lorsqu'il fût l'heure, et même après, la brune commençait à s'énerver. Il était presque sept heure et demie et aucun signe d'Emma ou de son horrible véhicule.

Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir penser que cette fois les choses auraient était différentes. Pendant un long moment elle avait cru qu'Emma sauterait sur l'occasion et préparerait un rendez-vous spectaculaire, mais ce retard prouvait simplement son incompétence.

Elle commença à penser à retirer ses chaussures lorsque le hurlement d'une sirène au loin se fit entendre, en se rapprochant.

Perplexe, Regina ouvra en grand les rideaux de son salon afin de voir le gyrophare bleu et rouge de la voiture de patrouille se stopper devant chez elle, et le Sheriff Swan en sortir avec mécontentement, serrée dans une robe rouge et des talons noirs. Elle aurait été parfaite si elle n'avait pas les cheveux tirés en une horrible queue de cheval parjurant avec le reste de la tenue. Elle vit Emma attraper quelque chose mais cela devint flou lorsqu'elle se mit à courir, comme sa robe le permettait, jusqu'au porche.

Des coups francs résonnèrent dans la maison, et Regina s'éloigna de son point de vue pour aller ouvrir la porte et ainsi se retrouver face à une Emma hors d'haleine, terrifiée et désolée.

« J'suis désolée, » expira immédiatement la blonde. « Je suis en retard, je sais, mais Leroy était ivre et vraiment agressif ce soir, et- » elle marqua une pause dans son explication, se sentant ridicule. Tendant un bouquet de roses bordeaux mal en point, elle finit doucement. « Elles sont pour toi. »

Le visage de Regna resta stoïque alors qu'elle s'empara du bouquet, l'amenant jusqu'à son nez pour en humer la senteur. À la surprise d'Emma, elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.

« Je vais les mettre dans un peu d'eau. »

Emma acquiesça bêtement, entrant dans la villa et effectuant quelques pas à l'intérieur. Pendant que Regina était partie, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son allure dans le miroir. Elle défit ses cheveux et ils tombèrent en cascade de boucles, quelques petits défauts par-ci par-là mais à ce stade rien ne pouvait empirer la situation.

Regina revint et posa un regard dur sur Emma. La blonde le sentit et elle leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ouvrit finalement la bouche en remarquant la tenue de Regina.

« Wow, » exprima t-elle en un soupir, faisant ainsi sourire la brune.

« Vous avez bien su rattraper votre désastre capillaire, Sheriff. » Le maire effectua quelques pas et raccourcit ainsi la distance entre elles. « J'allais vous congédier, mais vous avez su me convaincre de vous laisser votre chance. »

Emma sourit légèrement. « Et vous pensez que je ne suis là que pour le sexe. »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de désigner la porte. « On y va ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense que le restaurant à du annuler notre réservation. »

Regina leva un sourcil confus.

« Mais-, » intervint rapidement la brune, « j'ai un plan B, si ça t'intéresse. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Regina avant de suivre Emma jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

« On prend votre voiture de fonction ? » demanda Regina sur un ton qui indiquait que la blonde avait intérêt à rigoler.

Emma lui tint la portière, ses lèvres pincées dans une expression désolée. « Leroy- »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Emma se glissa sur le siège passager, attendant qu'Emma grimpe à son tour.

Le gyrophare et les sirènes étaient éteints, et Emma commença à rouler.

_Calme-toi, Em_, songea la blonde alors que ses mains serraient anormalement le volant. _Elle passe la soirée avec toi, malgré ton retard. Alors calme ton putain de stress._

_« C'est tout de même mieux que votre coccinelle, » commenta Regina. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? » Emma venait de se calmer entièrement, prête à défendre l'honneur de la seule chose constante dans sa vie depuis des années.

« Les portières grincent, l'extérieur est rouillée, quand elle démarre on dirait qu'un coup de feu vient d'être tiré, et je suis sûre que le pot d'échappement à lui seul et la raison du trou dans la couche d'ozone, » énuméra le maire.

« Elle est peut-être un peu vieille, mais je prends soin d'elle, » Emma souri à Regina en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Regina fixa la bonde en comprenant son double sens, et elle décida d'aller dans son sens. « Vous faites vos vidanges des fois ? »

Emma croisa son regard brièvement, gardant tout de même un regard périphérique sur la route. « Tu devrais voir tout ce que je sais faire quand je- »

« Vous allez coucher ensemble ? »

Regina sursauta à l'entente de cette voix inattendue et se serra le plus possible contre sa portière. Leroy, qui était précédemment vautré sur la banquette arrière, venait de s'asseoir et de s'avancer, son haleine empestant l'alcool.

« Si c'est le cas, ne faites pas attention à moi. » Il affichait un sourire lubrique.

« Recouche-toi, mec, » lui intima Emma le regardant par le rétroviseur.

« Que fait-il sur la banquette arrière ? » Regina lança un regard interrogateur à Emma, qui choisit cet instant pour fixer son entière attention sur la route.

« Je ne voulais pas être encore plus en retard alors je l'ai bouclé à l'arrière. Il a juste besoin de dessoûler un peu, » expliqua le Sheriff.

« Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de rancard, » Leroy souriant vers l'une, puis vers l'autre.

« On se demande pourquoi... » soupira la brune en regardant la route. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'Emma ralentissait pour se garer devant son appartement.

Regina souleva un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est très présomptueux, ça, miss Swan. »

Emma la regarda simplement, un sourire sur le visage, puis sortit de la voiture pour venir aider Regina à en sortir à son tour. Elle se pencha rapidement à l'arrière et parla à l'homme installé à l'arrière. « Si t'es sobre quand j'ai finis, je te laisse partir. »

Le concierge lui offrit un sourire sarcastique avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette.

Emma se redressa et se retourna pour voir Regina regardant son immeuble de trois é , Emma devint consciencieuse et rejoint la brune. « Ce n'est pas un restaurant cinq étoiles, mais j'ai pris des leçons de cuisines d'un très bon professeur. »

Regina soupira et inclina la tête pour inviter la blonde à la conduire jusqu'à l'intérieur.

* * *

Heureusement pour Emma, sa colocataire avait opté pour rejoindre Ruby après son travail pour une soirée entre filles, laissant ainsi l'appartement vide.

« Vin ? » proposa Emma en sortant une bouteille du frigo.

« Il est bon ? » demanda Regina avec sérieux.

« Je n'en aurais pas proposé si ça n'avait pas été le cas, » répondit la blonde en débouchant la bouteille de rouge puis en sortant deux verres pour les servir.

Après avoir attrapé le verre, Regina fit tournoyer le liquide à l'intérieur avant d'en avaler une gorgée prudente. L'heureuse surprise de son visage n'échappa à Emma.

« Un deuxième point pour Emma ? » elle sourit en posant son verre sur le plan de travail. Sans attendre une réponse, la plus jeune femme se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le frigo afin d'en sortir divers ingrédients, et de remplir une casserole d'eau et de la mettre à bouillir.

Regina pris un tabouret et s'assit au plan de travail pour regarder Emma s'occuper du dîner, choses qui étaient inhabituelles pour elles deux.

« Alors votre idée d'un rendez-vous c'est un tour en voiture de police jusqu'à votre appartement où vous préparerez un repas que je vous ai appris ? » Déclara la brune avec amusement.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle en versant le lait dans une grande casserole. « Celui-ci est une création de moi-même trouvée sur internet. »

« Vous élargissez vos horizons, Sheriff, » Regina feignit d'être impressionnée.

La blonde versa les tagliatelles dans l'eau bouillante et attrapa un fouet pour mélanger la sauce, plaçant son corps de manière à pouvoir voir son invitée tout en surveillant la casserole.

« Mon idée d'un rencard était un dîner dans un restaurant français dont je n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom où l'on y joue de la musique acoustique en mangeant des plats succulents servis en portions ridicules à tel point que la salade à elle seule coûte quinze dollars, mais ça n'aurais aucune importance parce que je serais assise en face de toi,» répondit Emma sans marquer de pause, et sans rater un battement de fouet.

Regina leva la tête vers Emma à l'entente de sa phrase, écarquillant légèrement les yeux face au sourire ravi de la blonde.

« Et si la nourriture et la musique sont nos normes pour un rendez-vous alors celui-ci est déjà le second, » continua la blonde.

« Oh ? » le maire réfléchit. « Où étais-je durant le premier rendez-vous ? »

« Assise derrière votre bureau, vous retenant de dévorer un délicieux panini en une bouchée avec du Bon Jovi en fond sonore, » répondit le Sheriff en remuant les pêtes.

Regina rit à ce souvenir. « Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. »

Emma versa les pâtes cuites dans la sauce puis y ajouta des brocolis cuits à la vapeur avant de commencer à mélanger le tout. Elle attrapa rapidement son iPod et le plaça sur sa base. En quelques secondes, la lente mélodie de Greensleeves emplit l'atmosphère.

« À contrario, celui-ci en est sans aucun doute un, » déclara Emma en servant son plat à table.

Le maire observa Emma mettre rapidement la table, allumer quelques bougies et les placer au centre de la table, près du plat. Elle s'empara de son verre de vin et de la bouteille, et la blonde désigna la table d'un signe de tête. « On y va ? »

Regina regarda Emma momentanément, remarquant la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux verts. C'était comme si la blonde était encore sous le choc de voir que son invitation avait été acceptée. Se levant du tabouret, Regina suivit Emma à table.

* * *

« Je vois que mes leçons ont porté leurs fruits, » complimenta Regina à sa manière, au milieu du repas.

« Ne sois pas surprise, » Emma sourit de façon amusée. « Si j'avais échoué ça aurait voulu dire que tu es un mauvais professeur. »

« Au contraire, votre façon de cuisiner n'a rien à voir avec la mienne, je pense que vous aviez juste des incompétences, » raisonné la brune.

« Merci du compliment, » Emma leva son verre.

La première moitié du repas fut remplie de sujets divers, aucune des deux femmes n'étant vraiment prête à parler des derniers mois. Une part d'Emma espérait que Regina n'en parlerait jamais, et qu'elles pourraient ainsi prendre un nouveau départ. Mais depuis quand Regina faisait ce qu'Emma espérait ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous contactée ? » questionna la brune en capturant le regard d'Emma.

Le Sheriff haussa les épaules. « Je voulais te contacter depuis un moment ? »

« Mais pourquoi là, sur ce site ? »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Regina, tu n'es pas vraiment la personne la plus facile à approcher, » répondit honnêtement Emma. « Et encore moins quand il s'agit de moi. »

« Et votre idée était la meilleure ? »

« J'ignorais que vous montiez à cheval. J'ignorais qu'Henry t'avais donné la varicelle à ses six ans, je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais déjà été mariée, » cita Emma. « Mais je savais que si j'étais venue vers toi pour savoir l'une de ses choses, tu ne m'aurais strictement rien dis. »

Regina état sur le point de nier, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle évitait de laisser les gens s'approcher d'elle, dans la peur qu'ils utilisent une de ces choses contre elle.

« C'était surnois, » continua la bonde, « mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir appris à te connaître. »

Regina pu entendre la sincérité d'Emma dans ses mots, mais elle continua d'analyser la blonde à la recherche du moindre soupçon de mensonge ou d'un jeu, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle ne remarqua rien.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui offrit un rare mais sincère sourire. « Alors, comment diable vous êtes-vous retrouvée avec la tête coincée dans une balustrade ? »

* * *

«Vous aviez planifié tout ça» demanda Regina alors qu'elle et Emma remontaient l'allée menant au porche de la ville.

« Est-ce que j'avais planifié que Leroy serait bourré comme un âne, que Ruby serait obligée de bosser et de me laisser gérer l'ivrogne et que le restaurant ferait sauter la résevation ? » dit Emma en plaisantant.

Regina sourit, lançant un regard en coin à la femme à ses côtés.

« C'était agréable, » admit la brune.

« Au oui ? Emma sourit, soulagée.

« Oui. »

C'était définitivement le nouveau mot préférée d'Emma. Le sourire resta sur son visage lorsqu'elles approchèrent de la porte d'entrée.

Cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine pendant que Regina jouait avec ses clés. Si son Dictionnaire du Rencard était correct, jouer avec ses clés était le signe international indiquant qu'une femme attendait quelque chose. Emme déglutit, se demandant si c'était trop tôt, ou si elle avait fait preuve de trop d'insistance ou si-

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant tira Emma de ses pensées. Elle se fit mentalement la morale. _Ça t'apprendra, Swan. _Son discours mental fut cependant de courte durée lorsque Regina fit le tout petit pas qui séparait les deux femmes, déposant ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma, deux fois.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et vit Regina lui sourire.

« C'est ce que je voulais faire depuis l'incident de la mine, » dit Regina avant d'entrer chez elle et de refermer la porte.

Emma observa la porte pendant une minute, un immense sourire maladroit apparaissant sur son visage. Elle revint jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille, confiante. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et exulta de joie. Elle resta ainsi un moment, à observer les lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de démarrer la voiture.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Vous n'avez même pas couché, » grommela Leroy, encore allongé à l'arrière.


End file.
